You and Me and One Spotlight
by Chrisinele-hime
Summary: Dean just happened to walk into the classroom of the hottest professor he has ever seen and according to Sam, he has a nerd kink. Castiel, the shy and reserved professor has quite the past looming behind him and can't seem to stop wallowing in his own misery. It's up to Dean, Sam and Gabriel to help him. Rated M for language/innuendos/situations. Destiel and possible Sabriel.
1. Prologue

Author's Note #1

Hey, everyone! This is my first attempt at publishing fan fiction and I have to admit that I am very nervous! I am here with the push of several of my friends and I am FINALLY publishing this to appease them and I guess, in a way, myself as well. This is sort of a way for me to share with the world my favorite pairing in various scenarios that have been floating around in my head for a while. This is going to be a Destiel fic but I'm still iffy about it having Sabriel in the background...that can be up to you guys! :)

I may as well warn y'all now that this has a little bit of adult language and innuendos and also has a 50/50 chance of becoming graphic at some points (still mulling that over.) I must also warn that I work and go to school and I have a very sporadic schedule that is subject to change at a moment's notice so please don't get your hopes up for regular uploads, but I will try my darnedest to keep some semblance of regularity.

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the scenarios of this fic and nothing else T^T ...I won't even say what I would do if I owned the characters of Supernatural lol

* * *

Prologue:

Castiel doesn't count himself among the dreamers. He has always been very straightforward with who he is and what he wanted to do with his life. He spent the better part of his young life in a constant struggle with most of his family because of his lifestyle and when Castiel came out to his family, he knew that he was going to meet conflict but he wasn't expecting to get beat like an animal; as if his father thought that he could "beat the queer" out of him. Two of Castiel's older brothers, Michael and Raphael, wouldn't join in, but they certainly didn't come to his aid either. Gabriel was the only brother that Castiel could count on. When Gabriel moved out for college, it was very hard for Castiel as his father became more violent with him and when Gabriel returned home for the summer after his freshman year, Gabriel took it upon himself to take legal guardianship of Castiel and took him to live in Boston with him as that was where he was attending school. Castiel finished out his school life in Massachusetts under the careful eye of his older brother. He would be forever grateful for the struggle that his brother went through in order to make sure that they both made it through school (high school AND college in Castiel's case) and got decent careers going.

When Gabriel received a doctorate in Law and was offered to teach at Harvard as soon as he was dispensable, Castiel practically forced his brother out the door when he heard the news, he wouldn't allow himself to be the reason that his brother held back; he was old enough and independent enough to take care of himself. Three years Castiel spent on his own where he finished his Doctorate in European History. When asked why he decided on that particular major his answer was, "We need to understand the past in order to make better choices in the future." Which seemed like a generic answer to everyone but he felt that it was the only answer that mattered. By delving into the past of the world he found it easier to delve into his own past and come to a sort of understanding of his family's actions. That did not mean, however, that he agreed with how he was treated. When it came time for Castiel to graduate, Gabriel was the only family member that was present, not that he was expecting anyone else to show anyway. After the ceremony, Gabriel offered for Castiel to come with him Harvard as there was a slot in the History Department open at the moment. He packed without a second glance.

* * *

Dean could say that he has had a very eventful life in his 26 years. When he was only 4 years old, his mother died in a house fire; the fire department never figured out how the fire started. Dean could also say that that was the last time that he saw his father sober. Sam was only 6 months old when all of this transpired and Dean took it upon himself to make sure that his Sammy got to experience a normal childhood; at the expense of his own. Dean barely scraped by at school because he was always tired from making sure that Sammy had food every day, did his homework, and that his father was home safe from his after work tirades at the bars. Dean had to drop out of High School during his Junior year because he couldn't juggle two jobs (he needed the second since his father lost his because he turned up hung over way too many times) and school and taking care of Sam all at once. He did eventually get his GED one summer to accompany his "give-'em-hell" attitude with much encouragement from Sam.

Dean was so proud when his brother got a full ride to Stanford. He remembers hugging and crying tears of joy (not that he will openly admit this transpired) in the middle of their small kitchen when Sam received his acceptance letter. Dean moved with Sam to California and got a job to help support Sam financially so that he wouldn't need to get a job. He wanted to make sure that Sam could devote the most amount of time to his studies as possible; his brother wasn't going to be just any hot-shot lawyer, he was going to be the best one there ever was. For four years the brothers lived away from Kansas and their father and now Sam was applying for Law School. The two of them hit the road in their Impala and took tours of various schools but Sam has to admit that he has had his heart set on Harvard for a very long time.

* * *

Author's note #2

I know! It's short! But it's just the prologue. I wanted to give some background before I throw you guys into the rest of the fic will have several parallels to the story line of the show but in a very abstract and round about way.

I will probably have chapter 1 up by the end of the week after I take it apart and remold it several times, you know, because I've got a reputation to build. I also don't have a beta for this so any mistakes y'all see are ones that make it past my extensive screening and I welcome any and all corrections that y'all think need to be fixed.

R&R guys so that I know what you think! :)


	2. Harvard

Author's Note #1

OK so this week looks like it will be a little slow so I should be able to upload quite a few chapters! :) Without further ado, here's chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter One: Harvard

Sam will be the first to admit that he is nervous as he is taking his first steps into his dream school because he's not like his older brother who likes to pretend that he is an emotionless robot. But here they are and Sam can't help but feel apprehensive and jittery as they are walking down the hallway behind the guide who seems a little too unenthusiastic.

Dean will be the last to admit that he is just as nervous as Sam is feeling because, you know, he's the stoic older brother that is too cool to show any external emotions but he can admit to himself that he is feeling a nervous quake all the way in his bones. Walking down the hallway, barely paying to attention to where the guide was leading them, Dean found himself alone. No Sam in sight. He looked around and saw several classrooms and decided that he could just ask one of the professors to tell him where the admissions office was so he could wait for Sam to finish the tour of the campus. He quietly walks into a very large hall full to the brim with students in the middle of an engaging lecture from the very young looking professor in the front. Dean found a seat at the front right next to the door and he couldn't help but listen to the shiver-inducing gravelly voice of the teacher. He vaguely remembers bits and pieces of what was being said but he really can't say for certain. Dean was floored by every physical aspect of this man in front of him; dark disheveled hair (really, it looked like he spent the night engaging in very naughty activities and just hadn't bothered with doing his hair), those deep ocean blue eyes that seemed to encompass the entirety of human knowledge behind them, and that pale complexion that had a very prominent shadow on it. Dean is sure that this guy was the only man in existence that could pull of this look and make it absolutely sexy. Before he knew it, everyone was packing up their bags and lining up on their way out the door. Dean took it upon himself to just walk out of the room with the students because he didn't trust himself talking to that man. He didn't trust a damn bone in his body.

As he made his way out the door he asked a random student, "Hey, kid, can you point me in the direction of the admissions office?"

"Yeah, sure man, it's two buildings over to the right from here."

"Thanks, kid." Dean turned in the direction that he was just pointed in but immediately turned around and said, "I've got one more question if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, dude, what's up?"

"What's that guy's name?" He asked as he pointed to the door of the room they had just piled out of.

"Oh, him? He's the new History professor. He just started this year, supposedly the youngest teacher they've had in a while. His name is Professor Novak."

"There a first name to go with that?" Dean asked in a way that he hoped didn't sound too stalker-ish.

"Yeah uhhhhh hold on…I have to think about it. Give me a sec…it's such an awesome name though…OH! Castiel! That's his name! He told us that he was named after the angel of Thursday. Parents must have been some sort of religious nuts or something."

"Thanks, man."

"No prob!" replied the student as he stalked off in the direction of his next class.

* * *

Dean felt like he was literally walking on sunshine as he made his way towards the admissions office. He has never felt this giddy in his entire life and he hadn't even talked to the guy; there was just something about him, you know? He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he thought about what Sam's reaction would be to his having a school girl crush on a teacher. Dean admittedly has a problem when it comes intellectuals. He absolutely cannot keep his hands off of them. Sam calls it a nerd kink, but whatever.

As he walked into the office, he could hear his brother talking to the dean of admissions who was offering him to attend the school for free since Sam has some of the best credentials he has seen in a while. Dean could hear his brother's breath hitch and shakily say that yes he would very much love to attend the school since it has been his dream to go here for a very long time. Dean took that moment to walk in and see his brother shaking hands with the dean with tears in his eyes. Sam rushed towards his brother and gave him the most crushing hug he has given to date. "Dean!" He exclaimed loudly, "I got in!"

"I know, Sammy, that's great! I heard; walked in just as he was tellin' ya. I'm so proud of you, little bro. Let's go celebrate! Dinner, on me! And a six pack to share when we get to the hotel, how's that sound, eh?"

"Yeah, man, that sounds awesome!" said Sam as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

* * *

That night the two brothers make their way back home from dinner with their six pack in tow as they settle in for the night at the hotel they're staying.

"Dean, oh my God, we have so much to do in the next few months, man! You've got to quit your job. We've got to move from California to here. We gotta start looking for places online. Do we want to get an apartment? Or a house? You've got to find a job here…we have a lot to do before August, man." Blurted Sam so quickly that Dean isn't sure that his brother took a breath at all.

"Ok yeah, Sam, we do have a lot to do but it's only friggin' January so hold your damn horses!" exclaimed Dean as he sat on his bed and opened his beer. "Listen, the first thing we need to do is make sure that you get all the right paper work into the school on time. Don't worry about me, I'll find a job. You know your big bro, he's got a lot of talent that's marketable. And you know that there ain't nothing I wouldn't do to make sure that you've got everything you need. Fuck, I'd go to hell for you, man," Dean knows he's being a little extreme but there really isn't anything too demeaning in this world that he wouldn't do if he knew that doing that task would keep his little brother from harm.

Sam couldn't be more proud to have a brother like the one he was given but he wishes that Dean would realize that he wasn't as expendable as he sees himself. Sam doesn't want to ever have to think about a life without his brother. "Dean, man, I'm sure that you won't have any issues finding a job but I think that I want to get a job too just so that we can afford a nicer place, you know?"

"Are ya saying that you don't like how we've been living, Sam?" asked Dean in a falsely accusing tone. He knows what Sam meant but he just likes to get his brother riled up every now and then for his own amusement.

"Dean, you know that's not what I meant. I just hate to see you work so hard all the damn time and I want to help. You know that I can get a job as an assistant to a professor, right? So my job will be on campus anyway. It'll work out fine."

"Alright, Sammy, if that's what you feel you need to do."

* * *

Author's Note #2 Alright guys, what did y'all think?. It's not much, I will admit that this story has a bit of a slow start but just bear with me please, I promise to deliver the goods! ;3 I'm no expert with how universities run so...sorry about any inaccuracies there. Please R&R and I promise to reply to everyone in turn but if you post as a guest, I can't reply :(


	3. Recollection

Author's Note #1:

Hey guys! This is chapter two! Let me remind you guys that this story has a bit of slow start so please bear with me! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Recollection

Sam graduated with very high honors from Stanford that May. He received many congratulatory spiels from his professors and well wishes to go along with them. By the time July came around, the boys were situated in Massachusetts right off campus in a spacious two bedroom apartment. Dean had a job that would start in a week and Sam was taking a brief moment to talk a professor about the TA job while Dean was doing some touch ups around the place.

A few hours later, Sam comes bounding in with a huge smile on his face; Dean could practically feel the excitement radiating from his brother but decided to humor him anyway with, "Alright, Sammy, spit it out. How did it go?"

"It went great! I totally got the job with Professor Novak. He teaches one of the undergrad Law classes."

The name Novak stirred a far off memory in Dean and his mind drifted as Sam continued to talk animatedly about his new job. Sam should be used to this by now, Dean usually has a distant look on his face when his little brother was set on ranting about stuff that nobody "gives a rat's ass about" as Dean can often be heard saying. He really was racking his brain to trying to recall where he had heard that name when it hit him. It was the name of that super-hot professor he saw back in January when he came to visit with Sam.

"Hey, Sammy," interrupted Dean mid rant, "what's his first name?"

"Well, if you had been paying attention AT ALL to what I was saying, you would know that his name is Gabriel, Dean," replied Sam with a little sass.

"No, it's not," interjected Dean.

"Dean, I just spent the last few months emailing the guy and the last 2 hours at his office, you would think that I know his name by now."

"But I sat in on one of his classes and the kid I talked to said that his name was Castiel."

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean?!" Sam was using his exasperated voice. Dean** hated** that voice. He took a moment to run the past few minutes through mind again and saw that he didn't give very many details and he could see why Sam was upset. Well, he won't be apologizing regardless.

"Didn't I tell you about where I went while you were still doing the tour back in January?"

"No, Dean. You didn't." Damn that tone of voice.

"Well, while that ridiculously boring tour guide was talking, I got a little lost a-"

"Doesn't surprise me one bit."

"You know what? Don't objectify me. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I got lost and ended up in the middle of some hallway and thought that I could just ask someone how to get back to the admissions office. So I walked into this really big hall where the hottest piece of-"

"Dean. Please tell me that you didn't hit on one of my future classmates before they were actually my classmate!" Sam asked exasperatedly. His big brother knows no bounds.

"No, Sam! Now let me finish my story, dammit! Ok…where was I?"

"Hot piece of ass," added Sam in monotone.

"Right, yeah," said Dean with a distant look in his eyes and on his mouth his signature smirk. "So I walked in as quietly as I could and sat in an empty seat by the door. My intention was to sit there until the professor finished speaking and then I was going to ask for directions back to the admissions office since I figured that would be where the tour would en-"

"Is this story going anywhere? At all?" Dean could sometimes get caught in the details, much to Sam's chagrin.

Dean threw a random item from next to him right at Sam's head. With a satisfied smirk Dean continued as if he hadn't just been interrupted, "So then I laid eyes on the professor a-"

"Are you friggin' serious, Dean? So your nerd kink wasn't enough? Now you're heading for the source of all nerds; their teachers? You need help, man."

"For fuck's sake, Sam, if you interrupt me one more damn time, I'm going to punch you." Dean had that distant gleam in his eye again as he continued, "That guy was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen walking on God's Green Earth. The most beautiful eyes, scruff, dark brown hair that looked like he'd been sexed up real good and the most drop dead sexy gravelly voice that shot straight to m-"

"Oh God, Dean, gross!" exclaimed Sam as he tried to cover his eyes while his brother was pointing towards his crotch with his mouth still open, having been interrupted mid speech again.

"What, Sam? I'm just being honest here."

"I didn't ask for this," sighed Sam, "What did I do in a past life to deserve this?"

"Anyway, so I learned from one of the students that the guy's name was Castiel Novak," Dean continued while glaring at Sam for his previous statement.

"Wait…so you thought he was so attractive that you didn't ask his name directly?" Sam asked for clarity.

"Dude, I didn't trust Dean Jr. from not getting more excited than he already was. I'm telling you, man. That voice! I have dreams where I can hear him say-"

"Dean. Don't. I'm going to throw up if you finish that statement."

"Alright, alright. HEY SAM!" exclaimed Dean as his eyes lit up with a sudden thought.

"Dean! I'm right here! You don't have to yell!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hey, Sam…do you think that your boss and my guy are related? If they are….could you put in good word for me?"

"Hell no, Dean. I don't want wingman duties on top of school and work!" Sam couldn't believe the gall of his big brother sometimes.

"Please, Sammy? Pretty please? I'll owe you, man."

"…"

"Sam?"

"….fine." agreed Sam barely above a grumble. What can he say? He loves his bro even though he can be a bit annoying at times.

"What was that?"

"I said FINE, Dean."

"Thanks, little bro!" Sam could practically hear his brother's smile in his voice.

"Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Author's Note #2

Alright, guys, let me know what think! :) If all goes well, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow! And, head's up, we get to meet a couple of central characters in the next chapter! ;D I'm excited! haha and I really am trying to add as much comedy as I can right now before we get to the mangst later on because I want to establish a love for the characters in your hearts before I put your feels in the blender ;P Although, I don't think this story will rank TOO high on the angst meter... R&R Please and Thank you!


	4. The spectacle that is

Author's Note #1:

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter on schedule! For anyone that was trying to read the story a few minutes ago and is wondering where those chapters went...I had gotten a little ahead of myself and uploaded the wrong chapter! Good thing I decided to read the story and noticed that discrepancy. I apologize for that. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Three: The spectacle that is.

"Heya there, Samsquatch! How's it going?" came Gabriel's usual greeting to Sam as he entered the classroom in the short time since he started working for his new boss. It was a fairly large room with at least one hundred students all sitting watching their professor as he taught them the material for the day. Sam could pick out the slackers from where he was standing. He remembers what it was like sitting where they are now.

"Um. Mr. Novak, could you maybe not call me "Samsquatch"? You know,** in front of the whole class**." Said Sam, putting extra emphasis on the last six words of his statement. His boss had no qualms whatsoever about his social behavior but Sam was going to single-handedly fix him if it was the last thing he did.

"Oh, come on, kiddo! I mean, you're so tall! What else am I supposed to call you? Lighten up, man. Anyway, since you're early, why don't you sit your fine ass on my desk-" Gabriel stopped mid-sentence and gained an odd, brightened look on his face as his mind went somewhere no one else would dare follow. Sam was almost afraid to ask.

"Uh…Mr. Novak?" All Sam received was a quick shushing noise for his efforts.

Five more seconds of silence earned Sam the following sentence, "I'm sorry about that."

"About what?"

"I just pictured you on my desk," replied Gabriel with awe.

"Well…that's what you just told me to do…" countered Sam with a confused tone and a quick glance to their equally confused audience.

"No, I mean I pictured you on my desk, naked as the day you were born, beg-"

"Wow, Mr. Novak. **Just. Wow**. Can you maybe keep things like that to yourself?!" exclaimed Sam as he ran his hand through his hair while trying to resist the urge to pull at it. He really was going to have to do something about all this harassment; he was going nuts.

"No can do, Sammich. OH MY GOD. You don't have a twin do you? 'Cause being in the middle of a Sammich sounds really great right about now. And I've told you to call me by my first name." Gabriel had a penchant for saying the most ridiculous things and follow them up with something normal, the duplicity of his nature was going to take some getting used to because Sam is afraid that there is not stopping the spectacle that is Gabriel.

"…I don't even- You know, you and my brother would either be best friends or worst enemies, you guys are so alike. Do you not even try to consider where you are when you say shit like that?" Sam didn't mean to curse, it was unprofessional but he couldn't help it. This guy was absolutely infuriating. Sam is pretty sure with the height difference he could stomp Gabriel out of existence.

"Oh, Sam. You have such a dirty mouth, can't wait to see you put it to good use," said Gabriel with a delighted shiver. Those honeyed eyes were half lidded and Sam caught Gabriel running his tongue over his top lip and biting his bottom lip for added measure.

Sam is really starting to think that he was going to have a permanent indention on his forehead where his palm kept making violent contact. He's just going to disregard what his boss just said in front of a large hall of students. "I'm going to sit AT your desk. FULLY CLOTHED. And I'm going to grade some damn essays. That sound good to you?" Sam didn't wait for an answer as he made his way towards Gabriel's office and made a point out of making sure everyone could hear the chair being pulled out from underneath the desk. This year was going to be the most difficult of his life.

"This is going to be a great year, kids. Alright! Where were we?"

* * *

There was a knock at the office door that caused Sam to look up from grading a particularly perplexing essay. He's pretty sure the kid who wrote it was as high as kite when he put pen to paper. The door knob turned and in came an admittedly attractive guy. In fact, he seemed vaguely familiar even though he is also very sure that he has never before seen this man. Must be one of those deja vu things.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, you must be the new TA my brother has gained this year," said the mystery man in a surprisingly deep voice. Thinking about Gabriel made Sam's face fall from the polite grin he had to one of utter disgust. The man couldn't help but smile at that. "I can tell just from the look on your face that I am correct on my assumption. I must apologize on his behalf for anything he has or will do to you. It is almost as if he doesn't know what boundaries are." The man couldn't stifle his chuckle at the look of relief on Sam's face. "That bad, huh?"

"You know, you'd think I would be used to someone like him by now, my own brother is very similar in character."

The man gained a very sympathetic look before he answered sincerely, "I am very sorry." Sam gave a hearty chuckle to that.

"I'm Sam Winchester by the way…wait! You said brother?"

"Yes?" said the man in a confused voice.

"So YOU must be Castiel! Am I right?"

"Yes, you are indeed correct. How…?"

"Oh! Well uhh…" Sam was really scrambling for an answer. He couldn't mention anything his brother had said, that would just run the poor guy off and technically Gabriel had mentioned Castiel's name once or twice in passing. That'll have to do. "Well, your brother has mentioned your name to me a few times. I must say, you two look absolutely nothing alike. He's got those honey eyes, and the light brown hair and you've got the dark hair and blue eye thing going on."

"Oh yes, we do get that a lot. My siblings and I were all adopted when we were very young. Our parents couldn't have children of their own."

"Well that explains everything down to the difference in personality. And height," added Sam. Gabriel, probably having sensed that he was being talked about walked into the office while the other two were sharing a secret chuckle.

"Hey, Sammy! How's the grading going? Hey, Cassie! What are you doing here?" said Gabriel through a mouthful of lollipop. Seriously, the guy was going to die from the amount of sugar that he is constantly consuming.

"Well, the grading is going good but Castiel here walked in looking for you. Although, we never got 'round to what he wanted you for. We were just introducing ourselves to each other; getting acquainted. You know, like **civilized people**?" said Sam very pointedly. Gabriel stopped mid lick to give his brother a glare.

"Cassie. You're not thinking of taking my TA for yourself are you?" he asked in an accusatory voice.

"Gabriel," started Castiel with a sigh before Sam could say anything, "You know that I have my own TA and I have no need for a law major in my history department, no offense, Sam. You look like a very intelligent individual nonetheless. I simply came here to ask you what it is that you wanted to do this weekend. You were stating the other day that you were itching to go out."

"Oh, yes! Well…I've changed my mind actually. I don't want to go out for the weekend anymore."

"Can I ask why the abrupt change in mind?" Castiel inquired with a quizzical look.

"Well," started Gabriel. He paused to resume his borderline inappropriate approach to his candy, "I just found a reason to stay home," he finished simply while keeping firm eye contact with a bewildered Sam. "Anyway, you're still more than welcome to go out on your own, you know. There's absolutely nothing wrong with dating," continued Gabriel in a pointed tone. As Gabriel finished his statement, Castiel's face grew dark and he abruptly left while slamming the door shut. Gabriel didn't even flinch. He felt sorry for the poor kid.

"Can I ask what's wrong with him?" asked Sam as he eyed the door with a concerned look.

After some thought from Gabriel, he answered with, "Well, you could say he has a stick so far up his ass that he doesn't have enough room in there for another more pleasurable stick, if you catch my drift. My brother hasn't dated in FOREVER. I mean, I understand why I just don't understand why SO LONG."

"Would it be too forward of me to ask what happened?" If he was going to be a wingman, he needed to make sure he got enough info on the guy his brother was intending to woo. There was no point in wasting time on someone that wasn't interested in anyone.

"No, it would not, Samoose, but it would be too forward of me to answer."

"Oh ok…just thought I would ask because I kind of have a dilemma." This seemed like the only opportunity that Sam would have to bring up his brother's infatuation.

"And what would that be, Sam?" asked Gabriel in a stern voice while eyeing him coldly which sent a nervous shiver down Sam's spine.

"Look,** I'm **not the one that's interested in your brother, as attractive as he is. But I **do **know someone that is," said Sam tentatively. Gabriel gained a very mischievous look at this and lapped more excitedly at the quickly disappearing confection.

"Oh DO tell, Sammy."

"Well…how do I even start this? Ummm well when I came to visit the campus back in January, I brought my big brother with me and he accidentally got lost and somehow ended up in your brother's class and he hasn't forgotten about him since. In fact, I don't think he's even been out drinking since," continued Sam in a surprised voice, "My brother is usually….a man-whore for lack of a better word and all he did was see your brother for twenty minutes and he has since refrained from the company of anonymous hook ups. The even weirder thing is, he didn't even try to talk to him! Which may not seem odd to anyone else but all my brother has ever done is turn on the old Winchester Charm to get ass whenever he wants. I'm kinda curious to see where this might go, you know? I never thought my brother was interested in settling for one person."

Gabriel was silent for a moment with a very pensive look on his face before he answered, "You know, Sam, if your brother is half as good looking as you, then he is certainly up to par with my expectations for my brother looks-wise. And if what you say is true, then your brother is definitely interested…we need to do something about this, don't you think?"

"I want to say yes but I also don't wish my brother on anyone," chuckled Sam. "He's a handful."

"That's alright, Sammy, we can find a way to make this work. My brother has dated worse, I'm sure." The two began plotting their first move.

* * *

"Hey, Dean?" asked Sam as he walked through the door of their apartment.

"Yeah Sam?" came the muffled answer from somewhere in the bathroom. Dean must still be fixing some of the shady patch ups the maintenance people did on the place.

"So you know how I'm the best little brother ever, right?" asked Sam in a suspicious tone.

"What the hell trouble did you get into, Sam, don't start doing stupid shit now, I thought we skipped that with you. We don't need to backtrack," said Dean as he hurriedly came into the living room from the bathroom with a worried look on his face.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm the hell down, **mom**, I didn't do anything bad but I also can't tell you what I did. Yet."

"Whatever," muttered Dean as he retreated back to his work while Sam gave him a goofy grin.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

This one is my longest chapter yet! I couldn't help it, though! Gabriel is such a pleasure to write because he just about writes himself XD He was one of my favorite characters in the show and I really miss him T^T But yeah...I think that Sabriel MAY happen since I think it's kind of cute when people go from hating someone to realizing that they were actually feeling the opposite emotion. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think! :)


	5. Accidents do happenwith a little help

Author's Note #1:

Hopefully everyone that's been reading is keeping up :) And I hope I've gained some new readers since this thing started a few days ago :D Here's the next installment of this story, as promised :3

* * *

Chapter Four: Accidents do happen…with a little help.

"Cassie, come ON. Can you be reasonable?" cried Gabriel from somewhere next to Castiel.

"No one can be reasonable at this hour, Gabriel," countered Castiel in an exasperated voice from underneath his blanket.

"It's eight, Cassie."

"It's Saturday, Gabriel."

"Exactly! So let's go out! Sammy promised that he would go out to brunch with me and he wanted you to come along."

"Wouldn't that make me the third wheel?!" asked Castiel frustratingly. His "people skills" may be "rusty" but he definitely understands this concept.

"Normally it would, but he said he wanted to bring his brother along as well."

"Why is he bringing his brother?"

"Sam says that he doesn't trust me enough to be out with me by himself," said Gabriel in an exasperated voice, "He said to bring you too so that his brother wouldn't feel out of place."

"I can't say that I blame him, Gabriel, you are a lot to handle." That earned him a smack to the back of the head.

"Anyway, get up, get ready, and we can go do brunch." Castiel grunted his assent in response.

* * *

"Sam, what the hell are you doing waking me up at this ungodly hour of the day, you know I didn't get in from working at the bar until 4 last night, man."

Sam is almost sure that his brother has a sixth sense that allows him to approximate where his little brother is at all times, a Sammy-sense if you will. Sam hadn't knocked and had opened up the door to Dean's room with the least amount of noise and he still somehow managed to wake his brother up.

"I just wanted to invite you out today, dude."

"What the fuck for, Sam? And make your answer quick," responded Dean as he plopped his tired form back on his bed. Sam could tell that he was going to have to reveal the surprise early if he was ever going to get his brother out the door.

"Well, Gabriel invited me to brunch today and my consent was conditional on whether I could invite you."

Dean took so long to answer that Sam was afraid that his brother had fallen back to sleep but when he looked up, was met with the angriest glare. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead. "What. The. Actual. Fuck. I'm going to pretend that you didn't wake me up to invite me to some stupid thing with your boss and I'm going to go right the hell back to sleep. Close the door on your way out and don't make a lot of noise."

"Castiel is going to be there," said Sam in a voice so low that Dean was sure that he misheard that.

"Say what?"

"I said Castiel is going to be there." Sam had to work extra hard to not laugh at how quickly his brother shot out of bed, grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Dean poked his head out the door and asked, "What time do we need to be there?"

"Gabriel said that we should meet at 10:30 and it takes 20 minutes to get there so you have an hour to get ready." Sam out right chuckled as he heard a quick "Holy Shit" squeeze its way into the hallway before Dean finished slamming the door shut. Thirty minutes later found Sam on the couch fully clothed in black slacks and forest green long sleeved dress shirt and watching TV when his brother almost ran into the living room still dripping wet with only a towel around his waist. "Dean, are you going to get dressed?"

"Yeah, Sam! I just don't know what I'm going to wear! Should I go with casual? Or semi-formal?" asked Dean as he held up two outfits in front of him with a desperate look on his face. The first outfit was a simple black V-neck shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. The second was a very light jade long sleeved dress shirt with a pair of white jeans.

Sam couldn't keep the amused glint out of his eyes as he pointed to the second outfit. Dean hurriedly left the room to finish getting ready. Another half hour later and the brothers were backing out of the driveway and heading towards the restaurant with a very frantic Dean at the wheel of his Baby; a gorgeous, black Chevy Impala.

"Dean if you literally do not calm the hell down, I swear I will punch you in the throat. Why are you so nervous?"

"You met the guy, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you know he's so out of my league."

"Hasn't stopped you before. Dean, you've been dating guys with IQ's beyond average for a very long time. Just calm down, you know how to do this." Sam never thought he would see the day that he would have to have this talk with his brother who has never had issues talking to someone he's interested in.

"He looks like the full package, though, Sam. You know I'm more of a wham-bam-thank-you-sir kind of guy. He looks like he deserves so much more than that and that's why I didn't talk to him the first time around. I don't know if I can give him what he needs." Dean glanced over to his brother as he said this, his eyes full of sincerity.

"Wow, Dean. You're actually talking about your feelings. I'm at a loss!"

"Come on, man, this is hard enough as it is without you adding to it." Countered Dean as he set his eyes back on the road.

"Right! Sorry. I guess what I meant to say is that I see what you mean. The little bit of time that I've spent talking to him and from what I can gather indirectly from Gabriel, Castiel has been through some stuff. Just take it slow and be careful."

* * *

"Gabriel if you fidget every time someone walks through that door, I swear on your life that I am going to stab you with your spoon," came Castiel's oddly calm, gravelly tones from next to Gabriel. The restaurant was a little ways into the middle of town and was popular. It was a fairly nice sized and was the perfect place to get to get to know someone because of the casual and relaxing atmosphere...despite the man next to Castiel.

"You can't swear on the life that you're threatening, Cassie. It's counterproductive," replied Gabriel as calmly as if someone hadn't just threatened his life. The two were seated in the perfect spot to see the door and for the past ten minutes the older brother has twitched his head towards the door every time someone made their way inside. Castiel was almost at his wit's end, Sam and his brother had better hurry before they are greeted by a murder scene. Just as Castiel was contemplating where he would start dissecting his brother, the boys finally made their entrance if the giddy energy coming from Gabriel was any indication. Castiel pulled his bouncing brother back into his chair as he smiled politely at Sam whom he has already met on several occasions and had the pleasure of communicating with on many topics of interest. As Castiel turned his gaze towards the shorter and slightly bow-legged brother Castiel couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. He closed it as quickly as possible and waited as the introductions were made. Not-Sam was a very handsome man, indeed. He had dirty blonde hair that spiked a little, the most beautifully green eyes Castiel had ever seen which were complemented by the shirt he was wearing, and all of this accompanied by the fullest kiss-worthy lips he's ever laid eyes upon. Castiel could picture those lips doing a lot of things that he should really avoid thinking about while in public. In fact, he's not sure where these thoughts are even coming from. He was so lost in staring at the other man that he didn't realize when the object of his gaze was suddenly smiling, making eye contact, and holding out his hand towards him.

"Cas? Cassie? Castiel?" inquired Gabriel as he waved his hand in front of his brother.

"Hmm?" was barely heard from Castiel as he finally managed to scrape his eyes off of Dean to turn to his own brother.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! I'm fine, just lost in thought. I'm sorry, I am Castiel. Pleased to meet you," said Castiel as he turned back to Dean and held out his own hand. Dean answered with a quick, "Likewise." They shared a brief shake and polite smiles before everyone took their seats. Nobody noticed as Sam and Gabriel shared a quick triumphant smirk at the interaction between their brothers so far. The pair of brothers had a pleasant meal that was spent talking about the university life and other random topics. First interactions are always a little awkward but there was definitely something between Castiel and Dean if the looks they were giving each other were anything to go by.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Hope y'all enjoyed the two of them meeting officially and don't worry, we get to see a little more of them interacting really soon. R&R please and thank you! :D


	6. A view from the other side

Author's Note #1

I think that it's only fair that I post these two chapters together since they are basically the same content just from different perspectives. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Five: A view from the other side

Dean followed Sam into the restaurant and immediately started looking around trying to find Castiel but Sam has apparently spotted them first. Dean's attention is instantly drawn to the guy that's waving like a maniac and bouncing up and down in his seat. Sam starts introducing everyone at that moment.

"Ok, Dean, this guy right here is my boss, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Dean. Will you calm down, Gabriel?" Sam already looked annoyed.

"Well, hello there, Dean-o. It's nice to finally meet you. Sammy here talks about you all day long and I was beginning to wonder if there wasn't something going on between the two of you. And, Sam, you know I can't contain myself when it comes to you," said Gabriel with nonchalance.

"Really, Gabriel? That's what you're going to say to my brother the first time you meet him? You're going to accuse us of having an incestuous relationship and then hit on me?" Sam looked close to choking his boss.

"It's alright, Sammy, he's just trying to pull a funny and I can appreciate that," interrupted Dean so as to diffuse the tension in the air. He made a mental note to ask Sam about this thing with his boss later. Now, he turned his focus on Castiel who seemed to be in a whole other world in his mind. _I wonder what he's thinking about _thought Dean as extended his arm and gave his famous, award-winning smile. But Castiel gave no indication that he even noticed what was going on around him which unsettled Dean. Was there something wrong with him that he couldn't interest Castiel enough to get him to respond? Dean just kept smiling like his stomach wasn't already on the floor with worry. Gabriel gave his brother a weird look before waving his hand in front of Castiel's face.

"Cas? Cassie? Castiel?"

"Hmm?" He still seemed out of it to Dean. Maybe this wasn't going to work out between them after all. He fought the urge to make eye contact with his brother.

"Are you OK?" continued Gabriel.

"Hmm? Oh, yes! I'm fine, just lost in thought. I'm sorry, I am Castiel. Pleased to meet you," said Castiel as he turned back to Dean and held out his own hand. Dean answered with a quick, "Likewise." They shared a brief shake and polite smiles before everyone took their seats.

* * *

Back home, Sam began, "Dean, I'm going to make sure that I never go out with you in public again. I just can't do it."

"What do ya mean, Sammy?" asked Dean in an innocent voice. He really had no idea what his brother was talking about, he didn't do anything out of the ordinary.

"I mean that you and Castiel talked which was great, it's what we had hoped for BUT what we hadn't hoped for was the thing you guys were doing with your eyes."

"What thing, Sam?" Dean asked curiously. Seriously, what eye thing?

"The…the…-"

"Spit it out!"

"Hold on! I'm trying to name it!...Eye fucking! That's what we're going to call it."

"Eye fucking? Really? We weren't doing that. I mean, we made eye contact, sure." He couldn't help himself, he would happily drown in those eyes.

"No, Dean. It was about three steps past that. You guys were undressing each other. **With your eyes**. It was all Gabe and I could do to keep from throwing up." Sam recalled giving Gabriel a questioning glance during one of those sessions. He only received a shrug for an answer.

"Gabe? Since when are you calling him that?" Dean would welcome any and all distractions to keep from being criticized and this one just happened to drop into his lap.

"…Just now I think. I've never said that before. Saying Gabriel all the time is such a mouthful though."

"Oh I bet it is." Said Dean in a suggestive tone and an added wink.

"Oh gross, Dean. He's flirty, sure, but it's not like that, man."

"Yeah, uh huh. Tell that to HIM. Since we're calling each other out on stuff already why don't I go ahead and mention all the petting, and groping, and blatant sexual innuendos 'Gabe' was sending to you?" A very long pause accompanied that statement before Sam answered.

"Oh my God, you're right. In fact, he's been doing that the whole time I've been working with him. What do I do? I'm not interested in him!" Sam sounded frantic.

"Well don't shoot him down before you give him a chance, Sammy. He seems like a decent guy."

"God, Dean, but you're not there when he does stuff to me at work."

"What does he do to you at work?" asks Dean in his mother-hen voice, "He's not molesting you, is he? Touching your no-no areas?"

"No, Dean! What am I five?! He does that overly flirty stuff, he gives me tons of nicknames, a lot of which are entirely inappropriate and doesn't seem to care that he does it all in front of people."

"Oh, Sammy, lighten up. It'll be fine."

"Yeah right."

* * *

Author's Note #2:

What do you think? R&R! Don't worry, the next chapter has actual interaction with Cas and Dean. I promise! Hope y'all are enjoying it so far! :D


	7. Liquid Courage

Author's Note #1:  
Hello to all of you guys that are following my story and welcome to all of you that are just now joining us! I forgot to mention a while ago that this fic is named after a song by Yellowcard from their album "Paper Walls" I spent a few weeks trying to name this thing and one day, I recalled this song and the title and realized that it was a perfect fit. I suggest y'all listen to it if you haven't. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Six: Liquid courage

Later that night, Dean is at the bar he works about an hour into his shift when Sam walks in. "Hey, Sammy, what're you doing here?"

"Just thought I could come get a drink, I needed a break from all the grading I've been doing. Some of those kids are not cut out for this stuff and they're giving me a headache."

"Well I've got just the thing for you, little bro," said Dean as he placed an ice cold beer in front of Sam on the counter. "On the house," Dean added with a wink.

"Thanks, dude."

Over the next half hour, Dean was attending to his customers while talking with Sam some more about Castiel and what he knows about him since he has had more opportunity to get to know him than Dean.

"Well, he's a pretty reserved guy at first. He kinda needs some time before he acts a little more open. He is definitely one of the smartest people I've ever known, dude. Not just in History but in a lot of other things as well. He's also a really sweet guy. He takes care of Gabriel in a round-about way and it's really nice to see. But I don't have much info on him, really. We've only talked a few times and it was always on random topics."

"Wow, great, Sam. You're supposed to be my wingman and instead you're just having nerd talk." Dean should have known this was going to happen.

"You know what, Dean? Why are you so attracted to nerds but hate when I act like one?" asked Sam exasperatedly.

"'S easy. You're my little brother. Everything is annoying about you," answered Dean with a smirk.

"Oh ok, thanks for that clearing that up for me, dude," retorted Sam sarcastically.

"Not a problem," answered Dean with a wink and a chuckle.

Just then, amidst a crowd of college students, two people caught Dean's eye. The first was Gabriel and right next to him was Castiel in a pair dark blue jeans and white button down shirt. Dean couldn't keep the shiver that racked through his body upon seeing Castiel. Castiel looked stunning in anything he wore but seeing him in white and remembering that he was named after an angel gave him such an ethereal look to him in Dean's eyes. Sam, having noticed that Dean was no longer paying him any heed, turned around and rolled his eyes before turning back around and downing the remainder of his beer.

"Hey, boys! Fancy meeting you here," exclaimed Gabriel as the pair approached the bar.

"Hey, Gabe. Hey, Cas. What're you guys doing here?" inquired Dean as he filled up another customer's glass.

"Gabriel insisted that we get drinks today and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer," answered Castiel in a slightly annoyed tone as he glared at his brother.

"Well, you guys came to the right place!" said Sam, "My brother's the best bartender there ever was."

"Howdy, my name's Dean and I am bartender for the night. What can I do you for?" said Dean as he "introduced" himself with a wink and smile that lead all the way to the crinkles of his eyes. He leaned forward on the bar towards Castiel and continued, "I make a mean 'Flirtini' if I do say so myself," Dean managed to make his smirk even sexier by lightly biting his bottom lip and resuming the eye fucking that was going to become commonplace amongst the two of them. The two were still lost in each other when Sam coughed rather loudly.

"Uh, hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" answered Dean without breaking eye contact.

"Gabe just remembered that we have some tests to grade so we're just going to leave, ok?" The only acknowledgement they received was a nod from each of their brothers. Sam and Gabriel slowly backed away and left the bar. They barely managed to contain themselves before they got outside and Sam was the first to break the silence. "Oh my GOD those two! The thing with eyes! Gah! It's annoying and cute all at the same time!"

"I know what you mean, Samsquatch. I don't think I've ever seen Cassie this infatuated with someone...EVER," said Gabriel as he turned to face Sam.

"Yeah, well, my brother tends to do that to people. The surprising thing for me is that I've never seen Dean act like this either. I think introducing them to each other, officially, was the best idea ever, Gabe."

"Definitely. Hey, when did you start calling me 'Gabe'?" asked Gabriel.

"Well…uh well, since…today. Saying 'Gabriel' all the time is quite the mouthful."

"Oh, honey, you don't know how much of a mouthful I can be," said Gabriel in a seductive voice.

"…..I walked right into that one so I won't yell at you for saying that, but no more freebies for tonight," Sam added, annoyed.

"Don't worry, Sammich, I didn't take you for a cheap hooker anyway." Before Gabriel could wink, the back of his head was met forcefully with Sam's palm. "Anyway," continued Gabriel as he scowled and rubbed the back of his head, "What are you and I going to do now that we've left our brothers to their own devices?"

"Well, we did say that we were going to grade papers and we don't need them getting suspicious of us yet so we can go back to my place and do that."

"We're at that point in our relationship where you're taking me back to your place?" asked Gabriel excitedly.

"No, Gabe. If I'm going to be alone with you in private then I want to be in a place I'm familiar with that my brother will eventually be coming back to." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ouch. Well, that totally ruined the image I had in mind," said Gabriel dejectedly.

"Good."

* * *

"So, Dean," starts Castiel a bit tentatively. He's not sure where to start, he just knows that he wants to know more about Dean, in a strictly friendly way, of course. They didn't talk much about their personal lives at brunch earlier in the day so that was a good place to start if any, "What made you decide to come live with your brother?" Castiel internally cringed, that question came off a little rude. If Dean took it offensively, he made sure not to show it.

"Well I guess you could say that I've invested in him." It was Dean's turn to cringe. He could have handled that a little better.

"And how is that?" Castiel had his elbow in the bar and his chin in his palm.

"Well, I practically raised the kid. When I was four, there was a house fire and my mom didn't make it out. After that, my dad was never the same and I was always having to look after the two of them. I made sure that Sammy had food, did his homework and went to bed at a decent time, usually before my dad got home. Those two were so alike that they clashed all the time and it was really bad when Dad was drunk which was pretty much all the time. I had help, though, growing up. My dad's best friend, Bobby was always there for us when my Dad wasn't. I feel like he was more of a father figure to me and Sam than our own flesh and blood.

"It got to be too much though when I was in my junior year of high school and I had to drop out. I was never much of an intellectual anyway, that had always been Sam's department. I got my GED a couple years later though with Sam behind me every second of the way and he was always a lot of help when I was stuck. That kid is so smart," Dean had a proud glint to his eye when talking about his brother that made Castiel feel something warm begin to grow in his chest, "I'm telling you the proudest day of my life was the day that Sammy got his letter to go to Stanford with a full ride. We packed up my dad's car that summer and moved to California without looking back.

"Being on the road with my brother is definitely one of the best feelings in the world. Nothing but fresh air and freedom on the road, man. The next four years were some of the best, it was like a weight was lifted. Sam graduated last May and we took the road here and settled down again. Some people might think that we're a little co-dependent, but really, I just want to be close enough to make sure that somebody is near when something happens to him; good or bad," finished Dean. He surprised himself, he'd never told someone that much of his life story before but looking into Castiel's eyes, Dean knew that he wanted to be in this for the long haul and if that meant that he was going to have to do things differently than normal, so be it. Any questions that come his way he's going to answer with absolute honesty.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say to all of that. Dean, you must really care for your little brother to sacrifice so much for him. I can tell you with certainty that your brother appreciates it. He talks about you with much affection during our interactions."

"Aw, that kid, I love him...but don't tell him that, it'll ruin my image," Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Alright so, question for a question."

"Fair enough."

"What brings YOU to these parts?" Dean almost immediately regretted asking that question when he saw the hint of a shadow makes its way into Castiel's eyes, "Listen, I didn't mean to-"

"No, its fine. I'm just not ready to speak about my past but I think that the best way for me to answer your question would be to say that I am clinging to the one person that I can trust other than myself. I didn't have the best childhood in the world and Gabriel was the only person that ever took care of me."

Dean would really like to know what kind of childhood someone could have that could make them like this. Sure, he and Sam didn't have a great one but it wasn't one that he couldn't talk about but he can relate in a way. "Listen, I know what it's like to be the older brother that takes care of his little brother because daddy can't make the time to care but let's talk about something else, shall we? It's your turn to ask."

"Alright…hm…what's your favorite thing to do?"

"'S easy. I like to get into my Baby and drive down the open road, little brother optional. My girl and I have never let each other down. She lets me know when she needs fixin', I fix her, and she takes me wherever I need to be."

"I'm assuming you're talking about your car?" Castiel couldn't help but chuckle. He's never met anyone that could talk about their car like this.

"Damn straight! She's absolutely gorgeous. You should hear her purr as she makes her way down the road. She just about roars when we're going down the highway; it's where she and I belong."

"Wild and free without a care in the world?" Castiel couldn't help feeling a bit jealous at the thought that someone could find escape that easily.

"Yep," Dean was glowing with pride and Castiel was still amused, "It's not funny, Cas," he said while chuckling, "I could take you for a ride, if you'd like. You know, when you're ready to," Dean ran his hand through his hair as a nervous tendency as he finished.

"I'd like that very much, Dean," Castiel gave him a very sincere smile that Dean couldn't help but reciprocate.

Before Dean could speak, he was cut off by someone yelling, "Dean! What are you doing? Get back to work!"

Dean sighed and answered, "Yes sir, sorry sir," before returning to his duties. By the time he got back to Castiel, he was finishing his drink.

"Listen, Dean, I'll be back here soon, ok? But I think I should leave for now since I am keeping you from your duties. It was nice getting to know you," said Castiel as he smiled genuinely. "Oh and the change is your tip," he said before getting up.

"But that's fifteen dollars in change, Cas. Here, let me just get it for you real quick," replied Dean as he tried to make his way to cash register but stopped when Castiel brought his hand up.

"Think of it as recompense for getting you into trouble," said Castiel with a smile while walking away.

Dean couldn't deny that he hated to see Castiel leave, but definitely loved to see him go; those jeans were hugging him in all the right places. Dean sighed to himself and made sure to be extra diligent the rest of the night and made sure to apologize profusely to his boss before leaving to go home after his shift. By the time he came home, he found Sam knocked out on the couch with a sticky note on his face that read:

_Dear Sammykins,_

_ Sorry for wearing you out with "grading" _

_for the past few hours. ;P_

_-Gabe_

Dean chuckled as he woke Sam, sleeping on the couch was no good for his back. "Sam? Sammy? Come on, wake up."

Sam woke with a start; his eyes wide open and blood shot, "Oh my God, what's wrong? That bastard didn't roofie-me and have his way with me, did he?"

"Well…I can't say for sure. This note sure isn't helping," said Dean as he handed it to Sam while laughing.

"Son of a bitch. I'm just going to assume that nothing happened and I'm going to go to my room and knock right again. Good night. Oh wait! How did it go with Cas?" asked Sam through a yawn.

"It went great…I think…we mostly talked about me. Didn't get further than that 'cause I kinda got yelled at for talking too much. He stayed a little bit past that and then left me a big tip-"

"Dean, I told you I don't wanna hear about your sexual conquests. How did you get to third base with him already? He seemed more reserved than that."

"You know, Sam, if you would just let me finish a story all the way through before you make assumptions I wouldn't get so mad at you all the time. He literally left me a fifteen dollar tip, douche."

"Oh…sorry. Well goodnight."

"'Night, Sam."

* * *

Author's Note #2: We finally get to see some interaction between Dean and Cas! What do you think? R&R :)


	8. Ridin' Hard

Author's Note #1: Alright guys! Enjoy! Oh and...I am cruel some times ;D

* * *

Chapter 7: Ridin' Hard

"Dean! Slow down!" exclaimed Castiel between loud pants while spreading his hands out trying to find purchase somewhere.

"Ridin' hard is the only way to go, Cas," Dean panted out.

"But it's overwhelming!" Castiel yelled with his eye screwed shut.

"Aw, come on, I'm the best."

"Of that I have no doubt, you certainly know what you're doing but please, slow down."

"Alright, Cas. I just wanted you to experience my Baby when she's being used to her full potential," said Dean as he let off a little on the gas pedal.

A few weeks after Dean promised Castiel a ride in his Baby, the opportunity finally came along for Dean to follow through when they both had an afternoon off. They currently had no destination nor curfew until seven when Dean had to be back home in order to get ready for work at 8.

"Hey, are you hungry, Cas?"

"Yes, actually," replied Castiel as if he found it puzzling to be hungry.

"Great! I know a place we can go!" Dean turned up the radio and loudly sang along while an amused Castiel was content to watch the scenery pass in a blur. A short time later, they are driving through a town and Dean pulls into a Diner that he and Sam had been to on their road trip to Harvard. "Come on, this place has the best burgers! AND pie! We can't forget the pie."

As soon as the two were seated they were greeted by a sweet older woman, Darlene. "What can I get for you, sweethearts? Oh hey! I recognize you! You were here a few months ago!" exclaimed the woman as she looked up at Dean.

"Yes, ma'am. I was coming through here a few months back with my brother on our way to his school. I'm sure you've had tons of customers since then…how did you remember me?" Dean asked politely.

"Oh, sweet cheeks, it's not often that good lookin' boys such as you and your brother come through here. And now you've found another one!" she said as she turned to Castiel. "Are you sure you boys went to a school and not a modeling agency?" Castiel was turning a bright shade of red at the attention. "Oh, honey, don't be embarrassed. Now, what will it be?"

"I'll have the double cheeseburger, fries, coke, and an apple pie, please."

"Alright, honey, and for you, angel?" she said as she finished jotting down Dean's order and turned to Castiel.

"I-I'll have the same, please," stuttered Castiel.

"Jeez, Cas. Are you ok?" inquired Dean with a small laugh after the waitress stalked off to put in their orders.

"I am. I just….don't know what to do when I get compliments," answered Castiel.

Dean could tell immediately that this had something to do with how he grew up and didn't push for more of an explanation. "Well…you could just say 'thank you' next time."

Darlene came back a minute later with their drinks and the two spent the time waiting for their food with staring out the window and watching the cars pass. It wasn't a long wait. Dean waited for Castiel to take his first bite before taking his own.

"Mmmm! Oh my goodness! This burger…this burger makes me happy," came from a very content Castiel.

"Hahaha! Really? It makes you happy?" laughed Dean.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Castiel sternly.

"Nothing!" started Dean, "I was just expecting something more…what's the word?...eloquent. I was expecting something more eloquent from you."

"Oh! Well...I was at a loss for words so I just went with how it made me feel. It's not funny, Dean," said Castiel in a lower voice than normal as Dean laughed at him.

"Yes it is, it was very cute," Dean hadn't meant to say that last bit out loud, that was supposed to stay in his head. He stared wide eyed at Castiel who seemed to mirror the shock on his face. Castiel slowly swallowed his mouthful.

"Thank you, Dean," he answered simply and resumed eating his food. Dean let out the breath he had been holding. Thankfully Castiel didn't freak out like he had expected.

"You're welcome, Cas."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Dean was pulling up in front of Cas and Gabe's shared apartment. Castiel turned to Dean and said, "I had a great time today, Dean. Thank you." He opened the door and stepped out. Dean couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. He thought he was going to at least get a kiss for today. Maybe next time.

* * *

Just as Dean was thinking that maybe Castiel wasn't going to show up tonight, he looks up just in time to see a shaking Castiel make his way towards the bar. "Can I have three shots of…three shots of whatever, it doesn't matter," demanded Castiel the moment he sat down at his usual stool.

"Yeah…sure thing, Cas." Dean busied himself with getting the shots ready and asked, "Is everything alright, dude? You look pretty shaken up." He slid the shots across the bar so that they sat in a row in front of Castiel.

"I'm actually not sure, Dean," replied Castiel after he downed the first two shots.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cas, take it easy. Let's put that last shot down for a second and talk. What happened?"

Castiel complied with Dean's request but didn't answer him immediately. Dean figured that he was trying to form his thoughts. Castiel brought his hands up to cup his face and took a very deep breath which he held for a few seconds before letting it out. "My father called me today after you dropped me off at home," said Castiel finally in a voice so low Dean barely heard it over the music which didn't play loud to begin with. Dean thought about saying something but settled on putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder and squeezing a little to let him know that he was being listened to but that there wasn't a rush. Castiel seemed to relax a little under the touch. He gulped down the last shot before resting his head in one palm and letting his other hand rest on the counter of the bar before continuing. "I'm not sure how he got my number because I'm very careful about who I give it to but I'm also sure that he isn't above resorting to illegal methods. The last time he and I spoke to each other was when I was fifteen and leaving his house to go live with Gabriel. He said some awfully horrid things to me that day." Castiel paused for a moment before asking for another shot, having downed the third during his speech before Dean could stop him. "Do you want to know what he said to me today?" asked Castiel as he downed the shot with a crazed smile on his face. "He called to ask for forgiveness for how he treated me but he didn't apologize for why he did it, only for the act of beating me within an inch of my life every day. He made that very clear. HA! As if I could forgive him for that! Have I ever told you, Dean?" he asked as he met Dean's eyes.

"Told me what, Cas?" asked Dean tentatively.

"The story of my childhood," answered Castiel as he tapped the bar signalling for another shot.

* * *

Author's Note #2: I'm sorry guys! (not really) I have a series of cliffhangers set up for y'all...I'm at least nice enough to give y'all a warning, right? ;D R&R Enjoy! :)


	9. Daddy Dearest

Author's Note #1: Alright, it's almost one so technically...I posted the previous chapter "yesterday" right? I guess I'm just getting antsy because I have a lot of chapters ready and I just want to shoot them out BUT I can't. I need to work several chapters ahead in case I need to go back and add a chapter. For example, the first half of chapter 7 would not have happened if I wasn't working ahead. It was scary when I realized that Dean and Cas had no chemistry as I was writing chapter 15. I thought I was going to have to scrap the story and I was getting worried and feeling devastated but I am glad to say that I was able to fix it and I am about to start on chapter 17! :D And I can say with certainty that Sabriel WILL happen at the cost of extra chapters and a little more angst. :D Alright, alright, let me let you continue with the story :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Daddy Dearest

"No, you haven't," Dean answered after having taken a moment to take care of someone else at the bar.

"Well, you are about to get a brief synopsis right now but I will need another shot now before I go any further."

"Alright." Complied Dean as he poured Castiel's fifth shot of the night. Castiel started the moment he laid the empty glass back down.

"Let's see…I was adopted at a very early age to a seemingly lovely family where the parents couldn't have children of their own. I cannot recall my birth parents at all, I think perhaps I was one or two when I was taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Novak. My childhood was very pleasant until my mother died in a car accident when I was ten, our whole world came to a crumbling halt. She was the glue that was holding us together. Father was never the same; he became increasingly stricter with us and would beat us for the smallest mistakes. The bruises were easier to hide with age. One day, when I was 13, I mistakenly told my father that I liked boys. I am unsure why I thought that was a good idea considering how religious he was but I cannot undo that folly now. As you can imagine, Daddy Dearest wasn't so keen on learning that his youngest son was interested in men and decided that beating the shit out of said son was the best way to go about remedying that unthinkable sin. For the following two years, my father incessantly beat me every day while two of my older brothers, Michael and Raphael, would watch. They felt that the only way to stay in Father's good favor was to follow orders and see "justice" being done. The only person who would stick up for me was Gabriel; he would clean me up and make sure that I was alright whenever he could. He missed out on a lot of opportunities because of me and I felt guilty because of that. One year into the beatings, Gabriel left for college because I begged him to; I didn't want to be the reason he didn't go to school. He left me a number to reach him if there was anything that I needed.

"I never called it, of course, because as bad as I was being beaten, I could not bring it upon myself to keep my brother from his studies. When he came home that summer, I was barely able to stand on my own because father had seen Gabriel's absence as an excuse to beat me harder. Gabriel made his way to our Father after he inspected me and punched him squarely in the nose and told him that the both of us would be leaving for good within a week. As promised, one week later we were on a bus back to Boston to get ourselves situated. I finished High School there and was accepted into the same school as Gabriel. Thirteen years later, here I am sitting in a bar conversing with you."

Dean couldn't speak at first. He was at a loss for words; he could almost call up his old man to thank him for not being as big of a dick as he could have been. "Cas, I…I don't even know what to say. Nobody should ever have to endure something like that. EVER. Especially at the hands of family."

"Yes, well, I muddled through and I think I've come out better for it. Another, please."

Dean would usually start refusing to give someone anymore alcohol at this point since Castiel has had so much to drink already but he thought that Cas needed this and he could always call Gabriel to pick up his brother later, anyway. "Sure thing, bud."

"You know, I appreciate the fact that you're not trying to apologize like most people do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually when I tell someone my story they say, 'I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what you've been through,' and they're right, they can't, so they shouldn't try to say sorry," said Castiel while he slammed the glass down on the counter with more force than he had meant to.

"I just figure that saying sorry won't take away the pain, at least not if you're hearing it from me. You need a **real** apology from your dad. And your older brothers too since they allowed it to happen rather than sticking up for you."

"You know, Dean, I really like you. You're the first decent guy I've met in a long time," slurred Castiel with a wide, drunken smile and plopped his head on the counter and promptly passed out.

"I-I like you too, Cas…" said Dean a little hesitantly. He really hadn't expected that from Castiel. He must be really drunk right now. He calls Sam for Gabriel's number and dials it. Three rings later someone picks up on the other end.

"Hello? Who is this?" came a skeptical sounding Gabriel.

"Hey, Gabe, this is Dean. Sam's brother."

"Oh…did you need something, Dean?"

"Uh yeah actually. Your brother came into the bar today a little troubled because your dad called him-"

"WHAT?! Did he say what happened?" Dean took a quick moment to give a brief summary of everything Castiel told him. "Oh goodness! Well, knowing my father that could have gone a lot worse. Thank you, Dean, for being there for him."

"Not a problem, man, but the real reason I called you was that I kinda need you to come and pick him up. He knocked out at the counter a few minutes ago and he's in no shape to be getting home alone."

"Yeah….about that…."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm out of town right now. I left a few hours ago to give a seminar at another university…you're gonna have to take him home. Cassie said that you were taking him out earlier so I assume you know how to get to our place. When you get there, we are on the third floor, room 7 and there's a spare key under the pot next to the door." Dean hung up and asked for the rest of the night off to take Cas home.

Getting Castiel to the Impala was not easy. Dean had started off trying to hold Castiel upright next to him and half dragging him but that was getting nowhere fast so he decided to go ahead and carry him bridal style to the car instead. He leaned the blue eyed man against the car when he got there and held him while he fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door. With Castiel finally seated in the passenger side of the car, Dean set off to the apartment. This gave Dean a moment to think to himself and what he had learned about the man he's interested in. With the tidbit he has managed to learn he can say that he can see why Castiel would avoid talking about himself as much as possible.

Dean placed Castiel on the bed of the room he rationalized must belong to him. It was neat and organized; like its owner. As he was making his way towards the door, he paused and turned around to take a seat in the armchair near the bed instead. _I can't leave the poor guy on his own, he might choke on his own spit in his sleep. I'm just staying to look after him _thought Dean to himself as he settled in for the night.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Alright guys...get ready for it. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I want to know what you think. Or even where you think the rest of the story is going in general. I am curious to know what y'all think. R&R Please and Thank you! :D

Author's Note #3:

Did you guys notice the symbolism behind the floor and room number that Gabe and Cas live? :)


	10. The Awakening

Author's Note #1:

You guys aren't going to like me for a while...I would apologize except I know where this baby is headed lol

* * *

Chapter 9: The Awakening

The first thing Castiel noticed upon awakening was the relentless pounding in his head and the very dry mouth that he was sporting; he's not even sure that he could muster up the energy required to open his eyelids. He lay there for a minute before he realized that he could hear the faint sound of someone breathing in the immediate vicinity of his bed, this caused him to open his eyes quickly. First, he saw that his curtains were drawn, someone knew that he was going to have a hangover to deal with. The next thing he saw was Dean leaning from the armchair with his head in his arms on the edge of the bed in front of him. Castiel was at a loss. The only thing he could recall from last night was that his father called and that he sorely needed a drink. He's sure that he went to Dean's bar because he's never been to any of the other ones. But that's where everything goes a little fuzzy. He's catching little snippets of the conversation that he had with Dean and from what he gathers, he told him more than he normally would have. The question that is still ringing his head is how did he get home? Just as he was pondering this, Dean is starting to wake. What should he do?

Dean brings his head up and opens one eye, "'Mornin', Cas. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…considering the hangover…" replied Castiel as best he could, it sounded like someone ran his throat through a meat grinder.

"Oh, here. I got this ready for you," said Dean as he handed him a glass of water and a couple of aspirin, "Figured you'd wake up and need those so I got 'em about an hour ago. I hope you don't mind."

"What are you doing here?" blurted Castiel before he could think.

"Uhhh well, I called Gabriel to come get you but he couldn't, so I brought you here. Are you hungry? I can take you anywh-"

"Ummm….no…listen, I'm sorry, but could you leave?" asked Castiel in an odd tone while visibly shaking and breathing shallowly.

"Y-yeah, sure, man. Whatever you want. I'll see you later then," answered Dean a little lamely. He promptly left the house and when he got in the car, he paused and went over what just happened and he doesn't understand why he was asked to leave. He was beyond a gentleman last night and kept everything G rated (Ok PG, he cursed once when he dropped his keys twice in a row) but other than that, nothing was weird. As he made his way home, he called up Gabriel.

"Hey, Dean-o! How's the mutton head I call my brother?"

"Well, he was knocked out for the entire ride home up until just a few minutes ago. He threw up once, good thing I stayed just to make sure he was alright-"

"Whoa! You stayed the night?" demanded Gabriel in an overly excited voice.

"Calm your horses, dude. He just kicked me out. No explanations. I didn't bother asking him why but I was wondering if you would know." Dean heard Gabriel take a deep breath on the other side of the phone followed by an almost howling exhale.

"I had a feeling this might happen. Listen, Dean, I'm sorry. I should have warned you not to stay last night."

* * *

Author's Note #2:

I would love to hear what you guys think Gabriel is going to tell Dean. I totally gave y'all a foreshadowing that Castiel has an issue with dating back in Chap 3...my poor Cas, I feel bad for everything I am putting him through. T^T Anyway, let me know what y'all think! :) Please and Thank you!


	11. Shadows and Regrets

Author's Note #1: Just like the story is named after a Yellowcard song, so is this chapter. The song and this chapter have only a little bit in common, it's just that it so happened to work for me title-wise lol. Alright, guys! Here goes! What happened to Castiel that had him tell Dean to leave? Oh and I haven't specified how old everyone is except for Dean, but I gave enough information that everyone could figure out from there but in case you haven't: Dean is 26, Sam is 22, Castiel is 28, and Gabriel is 31.

Chapter 10: Shadows and Regrets

"What? Why?" Dean asked a little peeved.

"I guess I should ask what you know about Cassie's life first so I can see where I should start." Dean gave a brief recount of what he learned last night and Gabriel continued. "While Cassie was in college, I was there up until the last three years of that experience as I was asked to teach at Harvard almost as soon as I got my doctorate. Cassie pushed me out of that door as hard as he could because he wanted me to pursue this opportunity. But, being the intuitive big bro that I am, I also know that he wanted to see what it was like to live alone and I wanted him to experience that, too, so I left pursue my career.

"Cassie thrived, academically and socially while I was gone. He did better than I expected; had a boyfriend or two here and there but prioritized school because that was very important to him. He only knew how to only to count on himself or me and that cost him a few relationships but he told me that if they didn't understand that about him then it was good riddance as far as he was concerned.

"That last semester of school, Cassie was getting a little stressed what with all the things that needed to get done to graduate so he would go to drink to relieve stress at the bars during the weekend. He met this really cool guy one weekend and according to Cassie, he felt like this guy really got him. Cas said that time seemed to fly when they were together and that he felt that this guy might be The One. I warned him to slow down that things seem a little too good to be true but he ignored me as little brothers are wont to do. Everything went downhill when he found out a month later that the guy had been stalking him for months beforehand which is why they had so much in 'common'."

By this part of the story, Dean was stepping into his apartment and he walked straight into his room and plopped down on his bed. He had a feeling that he would need to be sitting (laying) down to hear the rest of this story.

Gabriel took another large breath and continued, "So after he stopped seeing the guy, Cassie went right back to his old routine of school, work, bar which was not the most responsible thing to do since that creep already knew his schedule. One night when Castiel was particularly inebriated, that roach followed him home and took advantage of him. When he woke up the next morning, the idiot was still there and Cassie felt defiled and disgusting; his words, not mine. He called the police on the vermin while he was still sleeping and filed a suit against him and everything. That **thing** is not allowed anywhere near Cassie without going to jail. When he told me all of this stuff I was ready to kill that POS with everything in me but Cassie just wanted to come be with me again so that he could start afresh with new people and opportunities. I found him the opening in the History Department last year and he's been with me since."

It was Dean's turn to take in a deep breath. He had a feeling that this is where that story was going. He can see why Castiel reacted the way that he did now and he doesn't blame him one bit. He'll just back off for the next few days and wait for Castiel to warm up to him. "I really wish you had given me a little warning last night, man. I hope he doesn't think that I would do that to him. I really want this to work out between us but now I've got to back off until he comes to his senses."

"Yeah, man. I'm really sorry. I think you should give him a day or two before talking to him."

"I will. I'll talk to you later, man."

After Dean hung up with Gabriel he just laid on his bed thinking about Castiel and what he had been through. He can only hope that Cas will give him the chance to explain what happened between the two of them before he got the wrong idea. Although, he might already have the wrong idea and it was too late and the thought that he would have to move on from the best thing that almost happened to him was almost unbearable. He put the crook of his elbow above his eyes and just laid there until he knocked out again. A few hours later, he wakes to a knock at his door.

"Dean, are you alright? You didn't come home at all last night."

"I don't know, Sammy."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that I think I messed things up with me and Castiel."

"Oh no. Dean, what did you do?" asked Sam in a skeptical tone.

"Nothing that a normal person wouldn't do," said Dean in a defensive tone.

"You do realize that you're being beyond obscure, don't you? I have no idea what's going on." Dean took a few minutes to tell Sam everything that he had learned from both brothers and when finished Sam let out a whistle. "Wow, that's…that's a lot to take in. I'm really sorry, Dean, I hope that he gives you a chance to tell him what happened."

"Yeah, me too."

Later that night, Dean received a text from Gabriel that read:

_Here's Cassie's number. Use it wisely._

Dean took a moment before replying:

_Thanks, man. I really appreciate your help._

Dean knew what he was going to do as soon as he felt it was okay to contact Cas.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

My poor Cas has had such a hard life :( I hope that you guys stay long enough to see how this pans out! I am currently writing the Sabriel portion of this story and I think I need to add a few things here and there in some of the chapters proceeding the one I'm currently working on so the regular daily uploads may cease for a while. :( I just wanted to apologize in advance.

Author's Note #3:

I'm sorry for anyone that tried to read this a few minutes ago but this thing is being rude! It keeps deleting the completely made up number I made for Castiel! I made sure that the area code was 555 because that's the universal fake number area code! Ugh! I just won't bother putting a number then.


	12. Failure to Launch part 1

Author's Note #1:

*sigh* If I were nice, I would go ahead and upload all the chapters I have written buuuut...I'm not lol I don't wanna spoil you guys ;P

* * *

Chapter 11: Failure to Launch part 1

A few days after the "incident" Dean finally gained the courage to call Castiel. After one ring, he answered, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey, Cas, it's Dean." Dean was met with a click and no answer. When he called back, it shot straight to voicemail. "Well….I'll just disregard the fact that you hung up on me because I am the creep that has your number even though you know you didn't give it to me. I'll also go ahead and tell you that your brother gave me your number so that I could explain myself to you. The last night that you came into the bar, you told me all about your dad and your home life and you got pretty wasted, man. In fact, you knocked out at the bar so I had to call your brother to come pick you up but he was out of town. I took off early from work and took you home via **permission from your brother**. I stayed there to make sure you didn't choke on your own sick, which you almost did by the way. You're welcome. You slept in your bed, I slept in that chair. **That's it**. If you ever want to talk to me again, you know how to find me."

Later that afternoon when Castiel was finished teaching for the day, he pulled out his phone and listened to the voicemail from Dean. He is feeling horrible by the time he has finished listening to it and decides that he's going to go and apologize to Dean tonight.

* * *

It's been hours since Dean has left that voicemail for Castiel and he has pretty much given up on ever seeing him again as he's walking to the counter of the bar to start his shift for the night.

Dean is not being his usual self but he's still able to pull a polite smile and do his job right. A couple of hours into his shift has Dean looking up to greet the next person that walks in but he pauses when he sees that it's Castiel. Dean mentally steels himself as he approaches the bar and sits. "What can I get you?" asks Dean in a polite voice as he reaches for a glass.

"A Whiskey on the rocks, please," comes as a reply.

"Here ya go," says Dean as he places the glass in front of Castiel but before he can walk away, Cas grabs his hand.

"Dean, please, I want to explain myself to you." Castiel takes Dean's silence as a green light to continue. "I just wanted to state my apologies about the other morning but I do have a reason for acting that way," Castiel takes a deep and shaky breath. He is seconds away from talking about one of the most traumatic moments of his life to a man that he is almost sure he isn't interested in romantically. He still feels the need to express himself regardless. He gulps nervously before continuing.

"I will have you know that the only other people that know this are my brother and the other person involved," he heaves another sigh. "My last semester of school was hectic to say the least and for solace, I would drown myself in drink after a hard week." Dean knew the story, of course but thought it wise to allow Castiel to get this off his chest. "I met a man that seemingly materialized out of my dreams. He and I shared many interests and I was smitten. We had enjoyed each other's company for quite some time before I learned that he had been stalking me to gain information; I had found incriminating evidence in his phone on an outing we were partaking. I don't know how it had escaped my notice, but in hindsight, maybe I was asking for it. I told him that we were going to stop seeing each other and like an idiot, I still went out that weekend to the same places so, of course, he would know where to find me. I had imbibed copious amounts of alcohol that night to try and forget and I was alone, another stupid move on my behalf. I cannot recall much, but I gather that he found me and he convinced me to take him back to my apartment and…" Castiel took a hefty chug of his drink. He needed it in order to find it in him to continue; to find courage in the burn.

Castiel closed his eyes because he felt that he couldn't meet Dean's gaze to tell the next part."Upon arrival, he managed to take advantage of me," Castiel couldn't keep from shivering as he recalled that event, "That next morning, waking up and realizing what had happened left me with the most daunting feeling in the world. I had never felt so dirty in my entire life; I couldn't bathe enough in the following weeks to take away that feeling. I haven't opened up to anyone since because I don't feel worthy. I mean, who would want some broken, ugly thing like me, huh?" Castiel gripping his glass as if it were his tether to reality as his eyes begin to water.

Dean, without a second thought, cupped Castiel's cheek in his palm and pulled him in to smash their lips together. He could feel Castiel take a sharp breath as he continued to kiss him with fervor. When Dean pulled away, he looked at Castiel's glassy eyes and said in a tone more serious than he's ever used, "Don't you **ever** go saying shit like that again. What that bastard did to you is all on him. You are absolutely one of the most gorgeous people that I know; inside **and** out and I won't stand for you talking about yourself like you're some worthless piece of shit because you aren't. The guy that did that to you is **worse** than shit so just don't, alright? Just don't."

Castiel was looking at him with the widest eyes with tears that were about to spill over, looking so lost. He quickly reached into his pocket, paid for his drink, turned to leave and in his hurry bumped into a few people on his way out.

* * *

Later, as Dean made his way home in his car, he contemplated what he did after Castiel spoke to him and he mentally kicked himself. He should have known better than to kiss him especially considering the circumstances but he can't make himself regret what he did. He just cannot. Somebody had to show that man that he was worth the struggle come what may and he would do whatever it takes.

* * *

Author's Note #2: I hope you guys can still find it in your hearts to love me as this story continues. T^T Let me know what you think! Tell me where you want it to go, how much you hate me and my sadistic little heart, just whatever lol I can take it.

Author's Note #3:

I had been reading and rereading this chapter and a few before it and I hated the fact that Castiel didn't sound like the one I had been writing about and the one that makes a reappearance later and I am finally able to say that I have fixed this issue! :D


	13. Failure to Launch part 2

Author's Note #1

I didn't think I was going to be able to update today but here it is! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 12: Failure to Launch part 2

Castiel couldn't believe what just happened. He was trembling as he made his way home; his breath uneven, knees weak, and his lips still tingling with the sensation of feeling Dean's on his; he reached up to touch his lips for the hundredth time since his getting in his car. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly dropped his hand from his mouth and clenched his fist as he placed it on his lap. Why would Dean do that? Was he listening to a word that he said at all? He shook his head.

He heard voices inside from where he stood at the door of his apartment when he unlocked it. Sam and Gabriel were at the dining room table talking about something he couldn't hear. When Sam looked up and saw Castiel and the state he was in, he said his goodbyes and promptly left.

"Hey, Cassie…what's wrong?" asked Gabriel cautiously when he saw his brother's face.

"I just went to see Dean to explain my actions for the other day and…"

"Well, that's great, right? Wait…shouldn't you two be making babies right now?"

"Gabriel you know that it is physically impossible for two men to-"

"You know what I mean! Ugh! Well, what happened? Why aren't you having hot steamy sex with the guy?"

"…He kissed me."

"Ok...that's usually step one in doing the dirty…"

"I left. Right after."

"Ya skipped steps two through seven, Cassie," Gabriel deadpanned.

"But why would he kiss ME, Gabriel? **Especially** after I told him everything?" blurted Castiel angrily.

"Wait a minute there. He kissed you AFTER you told him everything?"

"Yes."

Gabriel stood there in shock for a moment; he was almost unable to comprehend what he had just heard. He quickly gathered himself, however. "That was the stupidest thing you have ever done in the entirety of your short life, Cassie. You just rejected the first decent guy you've met in a long time who, I might add, probably has blue balls for not having had sex since he's met you. The guy is still willing to be with you and **you're going to walk away**? You can't keep punishing yourself for that incident that happened forever ago, Cassie, if you do, you're going to keep letting things pass you by; good things. It's almost getting to the point of ridiculousness. No, I take that back. It went way past that a long time ago." Gabriel turned and slammed the door to his room and left his brother to contemplate the events of his evening.

* * *

Author's Note #2

Sorry for this being the shortest chapter in the history of ever! But it had to be this way T^T Tell me what you think!


	14. An Honest Mistake

Author's Note #1: I have officially been called a "dirty little tease" LOL which has done nothing but fuel me XD I promise when we get to the good parts, you will thank me. Fun Facts: The last two chapters were named after a movie and this chapter is named after a song by The Bravery. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 13: An Honest Mistake

A few weeks after the incident at the bar with Dean found Castiel still going through the motions a little unenthusiastically. He had grown so used to his talks with Dean after a long work week that he just didn't know what to do with his weekends anymore and it was definitely showing during the week, too as several staff and a few of his students had taken to asking him if was alright. He had been avoiding Dean because he didn't know what he would say when he saw him anyway. The entire situation was spiraling, he hadn't intended to fall for Dean but he had and he didn't know what to do about it. The feel of Dean's lips on his was haunting him day and night. It was both confusing and infuriating because he promised himself that he was going to remain single for the rest of his life, he didn't need anyone. Dean was supposed to remain a friend. He is not sure when his feelings changed and he wishes that he could curse that day but try as he might, he can't. He's starting to think he was doomed from the start. Gabriel, having diagnosed his brother's behavior as love sickness, had suggested to Castiel to present himself to Dean in such a way to suggest coitus but that didn't seem appropriate and he still didn't think he was ready to give himself completely to anyone.

As per his habit, Castiel made his way towards his brother's office and walked in to find Gabriel by himself.

"Heya, Cassie. Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure, actually."

"I take it you still haven't talked to Dean then." Castiel's silence gave Gabriel his answer and he couldn't keep from sighing very loudly. "You know what, Cassie? We need to loosen you up. How's about we go and have dinner and a couple of drinks tonight? On me."

"I'd like that very much, Gabriel, thank you," he answered with a weak smile.

"Not a prob, little bro, anything for you. Now, I have class in a few minutes so I will see you later this afternoon. Let's try to be ready for six, alright?" The moment that his brother stepped out of the office, Gabriel dialed up Sam. "SAMMY! You're not going to believe what I just did!"

"What did you do?!" asked Sam worried. Ok, Gabriel should have seen that coming, of course Sam would default to thinking that he had done something wrong.

"Relax, Samsicle…Oh, wait, that actually sounds quite appetizing right about now, eh, Sammy?" When met with silence, Gabriel cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway…Cassie just walked in here and I kind of came up with the best idea ever. I invited him to dinner and I was thinking that maybe you could find a way to get your brother to come too and we can get them to talk to each other. What do you think?"

"That actually sounds great, Gabe. He'll be there. For sure."

"Alrighty! Let's do that Italian place down town at six."

* * *

Dean and Sam arrive first and are waiting for a few short minutes before Dean starts to get impatient. "Sam, what the hell is taking Gabriel so long?"

"I don't know, man. Maybe there's traffic. Oh, look there he goes." And sure enough, Gabriel is making his way towards them as well as Castiel who hasn't looked over to them yet. He looked absolutely stunning Dean couldn't help but think to himself. Castiel was wearing fitted gray slacks, matching vest, a blue tie (the same color of his eyes) and white collared shirt. Dean had to shake himself so as to keep from staring too long. Castiel finally looked up when he sat down and immediately shot his brother a glare that had the wrath of God behind it (if the intensity was anything to go by) when he saw who else was at the table.

"So…I know what this looks like, boys," began a nervous Gabriel.

"Yeah, and what does it look like to you?" asked Dean.

"It looks like two brothers that are concerned for their brothers to me," answered Sam. "The only thing that we are going to ask from you guys is that you guys talk. Just talk. Alright? You guys have been miserable for days and it's really hard to see you guys like this so it's now or never. Gabriel and I are leaving."

When both men left, Dean coughed and scratched that back of his head as was his habit to do when he was nervous. "So ummm…how have you been, Cas?"

"I-I've been good, thank you for asking. And you?"

"I've been alright." Conversation between the two of them had never been so strained before and Dean was upset with his brother and Gabriel for doing this to them but he was going to sit here and at least try to get some information off of Castiel while he was at it. Hell, they don't let just any schmuck into this place and Dean was wearing one of his best suits, there's no point in wasting it.

Castiel was beyond nervous and he was cursing Gabriel for doing this to him but he can't blame him for trying. He knows that he owes Dean some answers but he's not sure he has any. His heart is racing fast and incessantly against his rib cage and he is having to fight the urge to run. He can't face this right now.

"So….about the other night…care to explain?" began Dean. So he was going to cut straight to the chase? Castiel visibly gulped; his mouth was suddenly dry and his mind was absolutely blank. He was looking anywhere but Dean. He doesn't even know where to begin but by now, the pause has been too long and he can feel the anger radiating off of Dean.

"Wow, Ok…so that's how you're going to be? You're going to just ignore me? You're a friggin' child, you know that? Goodbye, Castiel. Have a nice life. I hope you find someone that is willing to work his ass off to get past this shell you've created. Oh wait! That's what I was doing and that still wasn't good enough." Dean hurriedly got up from the table and left Castiel by himself at the table biting his lower lip and crying silent tears.

* * *

When Castiel made his way to the apartment he still wasn't ready for the verbal abuse that he knew was coming his way.

"Castiel, so help me **God** that had better **not** be you coming through that door right now," proclaimed Gabriel as he rounded the corner to face his brother.

"It is," he replied feebly.

"You know, I have never wanted to hurt you, Cassie, considering the way you were treated when we were kids but I feel the need to tell you that I am barely resisting the urge to punch you in the gut right now." Castiel could see from the color on his brother's face that he wasn't lying about barely containing the shit storm Castiel knows he deserves.

"Gabriel…please…you don't understand..."

"Don't understand? I'd say that I do! You're hiding because you're afraid that you're going to get hurt again and that's no way to live your life. Now, go back to him and apologize. Grovel. Something, anything."

"I-I can't. I'm not ready-"

"The fuck you aren't, Cas! You're going to leave right fucking now and you are going to beg that man on your pretty little knees to take you back! And if he's dumb enough to do so, Lord **help** him, you are going to be grateful to him for the rest of your damn life! Do you understand me? I don't want to see your face until you can tell me that you have a damn boyfriend! Everyone knows he's waited long enough!" Gabriel pushed his brother out of the apartment with that last statement and slammed, locked and chained the door. Castiel had no choice now.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

The torture is almost over, I promise! T^T Castiel had some things to learn and y'all know he's stubborn if you saw season 6 at all. Castiel only learns through confrontation and that's what I've given him. So...tell me what you think? :) And please read the next chapter, guys! The chapter after that is my favorite one other than the chapter where I introduced Gabriel lol


	15. An Honest Mistake Remedied

Author's Note #1:

Alright guys, I couldn't keep y'all in suspense anymore, it was too cruel of me T^T Here y'all go. I hope you guys still love me!

* * *

Chapter 14: An Honest Mistake, remedied.

Dean was by himself when he got home and he was kind of grateful for that since he needed time to think to himself. He knows that he was a little harsh with Castiel back at the restaurant but he was almost at his wit's end. He understands why Castiel is so broken but he also wishes that the man saw himself for what he is: a gorgeous human being, through and through. Dean was just thinking that he would go to the school the next day to apologize when he hears a knock at his door.

"Hey, Sammy, things didn't go so well with Cas, man. I've gotta go and apologize to him tomorrow," said Dean as soon as he opened the door while looking at the floor sheepishly.

"You don't have to apologize to me for anything, Dean. You have done absolutely nothing wrong," came an answer much deeper and from a distance closer in height than he was expecting. Dean shot his head up to meet Castiel's apologetic gaze. "Hello, Dean. May I come in?" came from the blue eyed man tentatively.

Dean clenched his jaw and stepped aside to let him in for an answer. He knows he said he was going to apologize but he was also counting on at least 12 hours to cool down first.

"How did you get here?" Dean asked after closing the door.

"I asked Sam for your address," replied Castiel with a shrug.

"Well that explains why he's missing." Dean had to fight the urge to kill his brother for the second time that evening.

After they sat down, nobody spoke and Dean thought that they were going to have a similar scenario from the restaurant before Castiel finally began speaking.

"Listen, Dean. I've been wanting to talk to you since we had the mishap at the bar-"

"Coulda fooled me," fired Dean before he could stop himself, he knows he's being rude but, really, he was entitled.

"I deserved that. You're right. I've been the most difficult human being in existence and you have been nothing if not patient. I believe that the first thing I need to tell you is that, at first, it was my intention to keep you as a friend because I didn't want to get hurt, for obvious reasons, I should think. But it dawned on me very recently, that as we spent more time together, I found myself falling for you and I was becoming eager to familiarize myself with you; a frightening thought. Not because it was you but because I was suddenly aware that some part of me had repaired itself and was ready to try opening up again, but not all of me. Then, we had the misunderstanding that morning after my father called and then again when you kissed me. Subconsciously, I fear I was searching for ways to shut you away from me because I knew that if I spent any more time with you, my walls would crumble and I wasn't ready. As inadequate as this is, the only thing I can say to you is that I am sorry for the way I have comported myself towards you and I understand if you cannot find it within you to forgive me."

"You know what, Cas?" began Dean, "You have been hiding behind those walls for a long time and I think, at first, you had every right to be guarded when that guy took advantage of you but I can't justify letting you continue to live your life that way. It's really sad to see someone as precious as you, wasting their life away." Dean let's his statement hang in there.

"You are right, Dean." Castiel is afraid that he is seeing the error of his ways a little too late. He forlornly starts to make his way towards the door as he has concluded that Dean is not really interested in him anymore since he hasn't accepted the apology yet.

"Where are you going, Cas?" asks Dean with a sigh.

"I don't know. I just thought I would give you time to think things over."

"I don't need time," Dean answered simply. Castiel's heart beat faster in anticipation, he mentally steeled himself to expect the worst. He doesn't know when he closed his eyes but he doesn't think he can open them now that they are. "I forgive you, Cas. I think I'll always forgive you."

"But why? Why are you so ready to accept me? I...I don't deserve this," Castiel said incredulously as he opened his eyes. He made his way to sit back down, he didn't trust his knees at the moment.

"Because you're worth the trouble, Cas, and you do. You've been through so much, Cas, it's about time that someone showed you that there are good things in this life," Dean answered plainly. Dean knew that this is what he had been working towards all this time and he was going to take advantage of it. He knows right now, this moment, that Castiel is the person he wants to spend forever with, troubled, broken and all. This man sitting next to him deserves so much and Dean is going to spend the rest of his days making sure that Castiel knows it too. He will wait as long as it takes for Castiel to admit that he wants to try to make things happen between them romantically.

Castiel choked up a little at that. How had he almost let this go? "Dean. I'm broken and need a lot of fixing and I have concluded that I need someone that is going to be there for me through my ups and downs...and looking back at the past few months, I can safely say that that someone is you. That I **want** it to be you."

Dean's eyes grew wide as Castiel finished and made eye contact with him. Did he hear correctly? He doesn't trust his brain to speak right now so he scoots a little closer to Cas and put his arm around the smaller man's waist and places his forehead on Castiel's while he thinks about what he wants to say. "I know that kissing you last time was a little bold of me so I know that we are going to have to take this slow and I am more than willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that you're comfortable before we do anything. You get to call the shots, ok?"

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel knows that at this moment he is quite possibly the luckiest man walking on this earth. He is never letting this man go.

"This **does** make me your boyfriend, right?" asked Dean a little apprehensively.

"Yes, it does," said Castiel with a small smile.

"Good. I won't lie, Cas, I've waited a long time to hear that." Castiel is a little mad at himself that he still can't bring himself to kiss Dean but vows to himself that he will gradually work towards being able to.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Since I did a double upload, I will wait 2 or 3 days before posting again which will serve the purpose of allowing me to write another chapter or two for the Sabriel portion of the story. I still have quite a ways to go with this story yet! :)

Author's Note #3:

Totally forgot to give this puppy one last look before I posted it and I fixed a couple things, I hope no one read it before I got to fix it D:


	16. The First of Many

Author's Note #1:

I'm taking a break from the millions of things I need to do in order to update for you guys! Here goes my favorite chapter! :') Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: The First of Many

A few days after the two men reconciled, Dean made plans to surprise his new boyfriend and snuck his way into Castiel's classroom to listen in on a lecture. Today, he was talking about the influence of the Catholic Church in European art. Dean chuckled to himself as he watched the students scrambling to write down everything their professor was saying. _Poor kids _he thought in his head. He wasn't stupid but school was never a place that he would thrive in, he was more of an action man himself.

An hour later, the lecture was over and Dean made his way to the front of the classroom and straggled behind and waited for the rest of the class to file out before stopping in front of Castiel's desk.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" asked Castiel without looking up from his papers.

"Actually yes, professor, there is something you can help me with. Could you point me in the direction of the prettiest professor on campus? I've got something I need to ask him," said Dean as nonchalant as possible.

Castiel's head shot up quickly when he recognized the voice. "Dean! When did you get here?" asked Castiel in an excited voice and a prominent blush.

"I got here in time to sit in for the whole lecture. Can't remember much, though, the teacher was a little distracting," replied Dean with his signature smirk and wink. Castiel turned to look away but couldn't keep the small smile from his face nor the blush from his cheeks. Dean thought that he looked adorable like that. "But I came here to ask you out on a date, sweetheart."

"And where will we be going for said date?" asked Castiel a little shyly.

"It's a surprise so you're just going to have to wait until we get there. Are you done for the day? I, your gallant and handsome knight, wish to whisk you away on my mighty black steed." Dean gave a bow to add to his performance.

"Y-yes. I'm done for the day," answered Castiel with a blush.

"Good." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and he hurriedly led his boyfriend to his Baby.

* * *

"You're not planning on crossing state lines to murder me and drop me in a river are you, Dean?" asked Castiel in a playful tone after the two had been driving for 20 minutes.

"Oh no! Was I that obvious?" Dean countered so sincerely that Castiel forgot it was a joke and actually started looking worried."Haha! Cas, relax! I was only joking. The only thing I plan on murdering is currently in the trunk." Dean glanced over at Castiel with mischievous gleam in his eye and added, "Don't worry, Cas, the only thing in my trunk is food," when he saw Castiel getting worried again. For being so smart, he sure can be a little gullible. _Cute _Dean thought as he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Samuel was not lying when he said that you and my brother are similar in character."

"When did he tell you that?" Dean was going to actually commit murder when he got home.

"The day we first made our acquaintanceship. But I will say that I don't think that's a bad thing. Gabriel is the only person that has ever been there for me."

"I should thank him for that, actually. And while we're on the subject…how does Gabriel feel about my Sammy?"

"I should think THAT was obvious, Dean." Castiel was outright smiling now. His brother was definitely taken with Sam.

"Oh no, I understand that much. What I'm asking is, what are his intentions **after**…you know? Sam doesn't do the whole one night stand thing."

"Dean, are you trying to protect your brother's virtue? You really have been his 'father' for far too long. Gabriel can be quite promiscuous and inconsiderate when he isn't being serious but I can assure you that he is absolutely serious about Sam. I would think you would understand having been much the same way yourself," finished Castiel with a pointed glance towards Dean.

"How-Who you told you that? Was it Sam? I'm gonna kill him when I get home. He was performing his wingman duties fucking ass backwards, that dick. Anyway, I don't think that Sam's ever been with a dude. Gabriel's gonna have his work cut out for him."

"Gabriel prefers a challenge. I would not wish to trade places with Samuel at all," replied Castiel with a shudder.

* * *

Dean finally made a stop in front of a small secluded lake in the middle of a small woods after riding down a dirt road for a bit.

"Where are we?" asked Castiel curiously.

"We're at this lake I heard about from someone at work. Apparently, people don't usually come here until late afternoon or evening time, so I thought we could come here and talk and eat and have a good time just the two of us before everyone else shows up," answered Dean with the sweetest of smiles.

Dean grabbed the supplies for their picnic from the trunk and made the way towards the short dock and set the basket down and proceeded to roll up his jeans to his knees and take off his socks and shoes. "Well, what're you waiting for, Cas?" he asked when Castiel just stood there looking apprehensive.

"I don't know how to swim, Dean," replied shyly.

"Is that all? Haha! Come on, Cas, I promise not to push you in there, I just thought we could hang our legs off the dock and put our feet in the water while we eat." When Castiel continued to stand there Dean sighed and started to untie his shoes for him.

"Dean! What are you doing?" asked Castiel while he tried to push Dean away.

"Trying to get you to take off your shoes so we can relax! Please, Cas?" Dean has had years to master the puppy dog eyes living with Sam for so long and he had no qualms about using them right now. Dean could see Castiel's resolve visibly crumble.

"Alright, alright," Castiel finally conceded but made no move to continue doing it for himself. Dean taking the hint proceeded to remove his boyfriend's shoes and socks and roll up the slacks to his knees. Dean took his time so as to study the legs of his future lover. Everything about him seemed perfect, right down to the shape of legs, his feet, even the amount of hair he had. Dean fought to keep from shivering as he pictured those legs wrapped around his waist-_I'd better stop while I'm ahead._

Dean stood up and placed the basket of food in between the two of them and settled down on the edge of the deck with Castiel following suit on the other end. Dean opened the basket and handed Castiel his share of the food and took his own out and the two sat in silence for a while, eating their food and watching the scenery. Everything had a comfortable silence to it until Castiel yelped loudly and quickly pulled his legs from the water and almost fell into the lake in his haste.

"WHOA, CAS! Calm down! What's wrong?" asked Dean while pulling at Castiel's arm to keep him from falling in.

"Something touched my foot," Castiel answered breathlessly after he settled back down. Dean couldn't help laughing as hard as he could and found himself unable to stop. Castiel was getting increasingly upset and Dean really tried his hardest to stop but to no avail.

"This isn't funny, Dean!" yelled Castiel with a deep blush to his face.

"Yes, yes it is," he managed to say between breaths, "It's just a fish, Cas! It's a lake, for fuck's sake!"

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that," said Castiel rather sheepishly.

"I hope I never forget the look on your face, man that was great," said Dean as he wiped a tear from his eye. That was the last straw for Castiel. He moved closer to Dean and bent really close. "You mean, this face?" he said and proceeded to push Dean into the water. After a moment's splashing Dean's head broke the surface as he gasped for breath. "CAS!"

"Yes?" he answered smugly.

"That's not fair! Help me back up!" said Dean a little disgruntled as he held out his arm. Castiel extended his arm and was immediately pulled in and couldn't help thinking _Wow, I really should I have seen that coming._

Castiel flailed in Dean's arms trying to stay afloat. "Dean! You promised!"

"I promised not to _push_ you in, Cas, not to pull. There's a difference. AND I had to get you back for pushing me in. Would-would you just-hold still! I've got you!" Castiel finally stopped moving and found himself face to face with Dean. Castiel's breath hitched as their eyes made contact. Castiel found himself lost in those eyes; the outside world was a distant memory to him and after holding each other's gaze for a moment, he couldn't resist the urge to plant his lips on Dean's. He heard Dean gasp with surprise and felt him react to the sudden change in mood. Castiel had both hands in Dean's hair and he tilted his head so as to add more ferocity to the kiss with better ease. Castiel shivered as he felt something electric pulse down his spine starting where his lips were in contact with Dean's. He found himself hungry to explore more of Dean and mapped out a route with his tongue in the mouth of his boyfriend. He finally pulled back when he had a need for air. "Wow, Cas, can't fucking breathe right now," Dean said breathlessly, "I was not expecting that. That might have been the best kiss I've ever experienced but I've got to be sure…could you run it by me again?" he asked cheekily.

"No. That was a 'one and done.' You should have savored it more," replied Castiel in a mock annoyed voice.

"Alright, alright," he said as he wrapped one arm around Castiel's waist and leaned his head forward to touch their foreheads together. "Cas?" he asked after a moment's silence.

"Hm?"

"Did I ever tell you about the day I first saw you?"

Castiel paused for a moment and replied, "No…but I don't see the need as I was present. Unless by some odd twist of fate there are two of you roaming the streets of Massachusetts in which case, I'm not sure who I'm with right now."

"No, Cas, I don't have a twin. You're going to have to settle for one of me," he chuckled.

"Good. I wouldn't know what to do with two of you anyhow."

Dean chuckled a little at Castiel's humor. Gabriel may be an in-your-face kind of funny but Dean preferred the kind of hilarity that stemmed from subtlety. "Oh, I could think of a few things," he countered with a wink and smirk which earned him a sigh and an eye roll. "But anyway, I'm not talking that day."

"What day are you talking about then?" Castiel asked with curiosity.

"There was this day MONTHS ago that I came to see the campus with Sammy and got a little lost-"

"Why does that not surprise me, Dean?"

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you and Sam aren't related instead," Dean said with a sigh, "Although, I gotta say you're definitely smarter, which makes you sexier." Another eye roll later, Dean continued, "Anyway, I ended up in the classroom of this really smokin' professor. Sexy, deep voice, pale skin, blue eyes, scruff, sex hair. Man, I'm pretty sure the only thing I learned from his lecture was that he was so out of my league."

"But I don't recall seeing you before that day we had brunch, assuming you're speaking of me, of course," said a puzzled Castiel.

"Who else would I be talking about, Cas?" asked Dean while he lightly butted his head to Castiel's, "But I chickened out and left before talking to you. Not my proudest moment. But I can say that I'm happy to see where we are now." Castiel hummed in agreement and pulled his face in closer to Dean's. _Is he going to give me another-_

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Can we get out now? I'm freezing."

"Sure thing."

The men heaved themselves back up onto the dock and splayed out to dry off.

* * *

"I had a wonderful time today, Dean. Thank you," said Castiel as they pulled up to his apartment complex.

"I'm glad you had fun, Cas," replied Dean as he turned to face his boyfriend. He wanted to kiss him again but didn't want to push his luck.

"If you want to kiss me goodbye, you can just say so."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Painfully so," answered Castiel with a look of mock disgust and a hint of a smile.

"So….? Can I have one?" asked Dean with uncertainty.

For his answer, Castiel leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "There," he said with another smile.

"Have a good night, Ca-"

"OH MY GOD! SAMMY DID WE JUST-"

"Yeah, I think we just saw our brothers kiss, Gabe."

Dean and Castiel simultaneously turned to look through the windshield to see their brothers looking right at them, Gabriel smiling with tremendous glee (and possible tear) and Sam smiling widely.

"Hey! Can we have some privacy here?! For fuck's sake!"

* * *

Author's Note #2:

GOD! I just love the way that Jensen says 'sweetheart'! It makes my heart melt every time! He says it the way that every southern gentleman says it; making sure to accentuate it with that sexy as hell southern drawl! Gah! *calms inner fangirl* (not really) It's rare to hear men say it that way (even living in Texas as I do, although that could be due to the fact that I live in a military town)

Author's Note #3:

Alright guys! Tell me what you think! :D Please remember that uploads will no longer be happening daily as I have caught up in the amount of chapters I had pre-written T^T I'm sorry about that :'( But please continue to follow the story! :)


	17. What DO They Get Up To?

Author's Note #1: I keep getting more and more real life things that I need to do which makes me have to put off on writing this story T^T This thing WILL get finished, just not as quickly as I had hoped T~T

* * *

Chapter 16: What DO They Get Up To?

Gabriel and Sam ended their day at the school around 3 in the afternoon. Currently, the two men were making their way through the parking lot: Sam towards his apartment right off campus and Gabriel towards his car. About halfway through, Gabriel exclaimed, "Where's Cassie?" while he searched the parking lot.

"Huh?" asked Sam. "Oh! That's right, I was supposed to tell you that Dean was taking him out for a surprise date today. Sorry."

"That dick bag has-"

"Hey! I thought we wanted them to go out!" shouted Sam in defense of his brother.

"I'm not talking about Dean, Sammy. I'm talking about that great big bag o'dicks I call a brother! He could have let me know! We share a car! I would have been waiting out here for hours for some no-show asshole!"

"Aww, Gabe! Give him a break, he's so smitten he's not thinking straight," smiled Sam. He is so happy for his brother and Cas.

"Well, of course he isn't thinking straight, doll. He likes to take it up the ass," commented Gabriel nonchalantly.

"Do you really not think about what you say? **Before** you say it?" sighed Sam through the palm of the hand that had made its quick assent to his face.

"No, never before."

"We should start calling you Honest Gabe: The guy that lost his filter."

* * *

"Sammy, wanna go somewhere?" asked Gabriel as soon as Sam answered his phone a few hours later.

"What? Why?" he countered bewildered.

"Aren't you bored? Our bros are out probably humping like bunnies in heat and I thought we cou-"

"FUCK no, Gabriel," interrupted Sam angrily.

"But you didn't even let me finish," replied a crushed sounding Gabriel. Sam can't help but feel sorry for his boss when he uses that tone of voice, it makes him sound so helpless and Sam falls for it every time.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he replied exasperatedly, "What did you want to go do?"

"I want you to come with me to see an old friend of mine. He's got an exhibit of his here in town and he asked me to come see it."

"Oh," Sam said in a surprised voice, "Oh, well…yeah that sounds cool, actually. What kind of dress is appropriate for the situation?

"I'd tell ya to go in your birthday suit but I don't want people ogling those sweet ass cheeks of yours." The only reply Gabriel received from Sam was a click when he ended the call.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for Cassie right now!" Gabriel exclaimed from the driver's seat of his car right after they left the blushing couple in the car to leave for the exhibit.

"Me too, I won't lie. I was starting to feel sorry Dean's sex life. He was just saying the other day how he feels like he's been "rehymenated", friggin' idiot."

"Haha! That's golden!"

"Yes, kindred spirits is what you guys are," replied Sam a little mockingly.

"I can just appreciate a good joke, Sammykins. Aaaaaand here we are." Gabriel pulls the car to the front of the museum his friend, Balthazar, was hosting his exhibt.

The two of them are floored when they see the amount of people inside. They each grab a champagne glass from one of the waiters walking around and start touring the gallery. The going theme seemed to be Angels in full army gear and had very apocalyptic undertones.

The first set of paintings were the Archangels: Michael, Raphael, Lucifer and….

"Gabe, this last one here in the Archangel section looks like you," said Sam in an odd tone.

"Well, that makes sense. I modeled for that picture."

"Seriously?" Sam deadpanned.

"Yeah! I told you I'm friends with the guy. Do you know what his job was?" he asked as he pointed to being in the painting.

"No, actually."

"His role was to take messages to humans from God."

"Well, you're definitely sending a message to everyone but it most assuredly isn't from God," chuckled Sam.

* * *

After touring most of the exhibit, they are greeted by a tall man with dirty blond hair, light blue eyes, and English accent. "Gabriel, darling! I didn't think you were going to make it!"

"Of course I would come! Why wouldn't I?" Gabriel continued, "This is my colleague Sam, he is my TA this year up at the school. Sam, this is my friend Balthazar."

_ Huh, he's acting normal…which is weird. Colleague? I thought he was trying to get somewhere with me? He didn't even use a nickname...Why do I care?...Why am I talking to myself?_ "Hello, Balthazar, nice to meet you," said Sam as he extended his arm for a polite handshake.

"Yes, of course, my pleasure. And by friend," he states as he turns to face Gabriel after shaking hands with Sam, "You mean, former lover whom you haven't bothered to see in years," he finished with a look of slight disgust.

"Oh come on, Balthy, you knew why it ended the way it did," replied Gabriel with annoyance.

"I know, but you could have at least called as a friend to see how I'm doing. Listen," he turns to Sam now, "You look like a very respectable, young, very young, man. I'd not waste my time on such an inconsiderate lover." He walks off immediately after his statement.

* * *

"So…"begins Sam as they walk outside.

"Sammy, don't listen to him. He's just a bit sour about how we stopped seeing each other."

"He sounds more than just sour to me."

"Yeah…I don't think he ever got over me. I tend to do that to people," Gabriel stated with a wink.

"That's not something to joke about. Look, Gabriel, I'm going to just come out and ask: Are you trying to get in my pants?" Sam was tired of not knowing for sure what Gabriel had on his mind.

"I-Yes and no…"

"Care to elaborate?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms and scowled at his boss.

"Well…I uhhh…see…" Gabriel was in a bind. He knows what he wants! Why can't he find the words?!

"Oh ok, that makes a lot of sense. I'm going home," Sam proceeds to pull out his cell phone to call Dean.

"Wait, Sammy, at least let me take you home!" he cried out.

"No thank you, who knows what kind of ideas you'll get," replied Sam condescendingly.

"You know what,** Samuel**? You really don't know me. **At all**. Nobody's perfect, you know? Good night. See you tomorrow at 8." Gabriel loves his Samsicle but he doesn't know a **damn** thing about him.

He stalked off angrily to his car and waited there until he saw the Impala pull up and made sure that Sam got in the car before driving off. He really would like to punch himself for how he handled tonight with Sam but he was caught off guard! It wasn't fair of Sam to just out and ask him something like that! He has an answer! He just got tongue tied and tripped up, that's all. He wanted to tell Sam that although he did want to get into those filled-to-the-brim-with-ass pants, it was certainly not his endgame.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Alright, guys! What do you think? :) It's definitely harder to write Sabriel than I thought lol I hope I do it justice! I think this story will go on for another few chapters, not sure how many though lol If I decided to make it REALLY angsty, I would say more than 10 less than 15...idk it's hard to say. We shall see ;P And I've got ideas for about 5 other fics so stay tuned after this is finished! lol Most of them will be one shots so I may crank those out first. And I **definitely** need to write a Thorki ;D


	18. The Aftermath

Author's Note #1:

Alright guys, here's the next installment! :D I've also realized that I've been doing mostly dialogue on these updates and that's no good. I hope I can fix this! D: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Aftermath

A few hours after the "thing" with Sam, Gabriel heard his phone ring once indicating a text.

_Gabe, I know that my brother can _

_be a little yuppie but just what the _

_HELL did you do? Samantha's in bitch_

_mode right now._

_ -Dean_

Gabriel did NOT have time for this. He put his phone back down. He was back to enjoying the quietude of trying to slumber when Castiel walked into his brother's room while looking at his own phone with confusion. "Gabriel, Dean wants to know what happened today between you and Sam. He says he sent you a text but you didn't answer him."

"Did he consider that I don't want to talk about it? Least of all to him?" Gabriel proclaimed dramatically while curling into a ball under his covers. Gabriel wasn't even aware that Castiel was still in the room until he heard a buzzing noise.

"He says you're a dick and that he was feeling sorry for you until you said that."

"Cassie. Did you really send him what I said a few minutes ago?"

"…I wasn't supposed to, was I?" asked Castiel downcast.

"No."

"You know that I have difficulty understanding correct social behavior, Gabriel. I am sorry I sent the text."

"'S okay, Cassie. Now, I wanna go to sleep so shoo."

"Can I at least inquire as to what has transpired between you and Sam? He has never lost patience with you before now." Castiel hates to see his brother like this and he figures he may as well find out for Dean's sake what happened between these two.

Gabriel heaved a very large sigh and answered, "He asked me if all I wanted to do was get into his pants and I tripped up while trying to answer him. I mean, he asked me out of nowhere! What else was he expecting?!"

"Does he have grounds, other than your failure to answer, to disregard you so readily?" Castiel is sure that there has to be more to this story, he knows Sam to be a reasonable person.

"I kind of made the mistake of taking him to see Balthazar's exhibit," answered Gabriel sheepishly.

"As in Balthazar your ex-lover?" asked Castiel incredulously.

"That'd be the one," Gabriel sighed.

"That was not a smart move on your behalf, Gabriel, you remember the circumstances of the break up." Of all the foolish things to do, Gabriel had taken a potential lover to see a disheartened ex-lover, no wonder Sam reacted the way he did. Castiel made a mental note to call Dean when he got back to his bedroom.

"Well, I know that now. Gah! What am I gonna do, Cassie?!" Gabriel suddenly shot up into a sitting position and was looking at Castiel with tears in his eyes. He wishes he could go back and redo this whole evening with a snap of his fingers. He doesn't want to lose Sam.

"You could always apologize to him and tell him your answer to his question," answered Castiel simply.

After comforting his brother for a moment, Castiel stepped into his bedroom and called Dean.

"Hey, beautiful," said Dean as he answered the phone. Castiel covered his face to hide the blush despite the fact that there wasn't anyone to see him in the privacy of his room. He isn't sure he will ever get used to such endearments.

"Hello, Dean. I found out what transpired between our brothers," answered Castiel after taking a deep breath.

"Alright, spill." Dean's been having to tread lightly for the past couple hours so as to not set off the bomb that is Sammy's mood right now. Every time he asked what happened Dean would get one of Sam's famous "Bitch faces" (so named by the older brother) and a cold shoulder. He needs to know **now**.

"Sam asked my brother if he was looking to 'get into his pants' and Gabriel failed to answer in the heat of the moment which angered him." Castiel could hear the muffled sound of Dean laughing, he must have stuffed his face into a pillow to stifle the noise. Now this, this was priceless to Dean.

"Wow, my brother's an idiot! And yours, too! You can't set a guy up by asking a question like that out of the blue! Of course Gabe would trip up! Man, what do we do?"

"What **can** we do, Dean?" asked Castiel solemnly.

* * *

The following morning as Sam was walking into his boss' classroom, there was an immediate rise in the tension and Sam found himself being completely ignored but for a slight pause in Gabriel's lecture. Sam made his way into the office and immediately set to work grading and then doing a little research before heading off to one of his courses.

Gabriel pulled out his phone to send to Castiel while his students took a quiz:

_Cassiiiiieeeee. _

Castiel:

_What is it, Gabriel?_

G:

_We didn't even make eye contact today. :'(_

C:

_I can do nothing about that, Gabriel. Why _

_don't you take your own advice and just talk_

_to him?_

G:

_You're no help :'(_

C:

_Well what would you like for me to do?_

G:

_Can you talk to him __**for**__ me?_

C:

_Absolutely not._

G:

_I'll just talk to him tomorrow_.

C:

_The sooner the better, Gabriel._

G:

_Yeah, yeah. :P_

* * *

"Hey angel, how was your day?" asked Dean in the voice that makes Castiel's knees weak.

"Hello, Dean. My day was just fine-"

"Only 'fine'?! What do I need to do to make it better?" Castiel could almost see the sexual intent coming from the phone.

"Well…I need you to talk to your brother for me."

"That…that just ruined the mood, Cas. Any possibilities of naughty phone time are totally out the window now," replied Dean in a mock annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but this is of the utmost importance. Gabriel is absolutely distraught about Samuel. According to him, your brother didn't even bother noticing his existence."

"Well…there's only so much I can do when she's like this. She's being a total nightmare over here! I'm fucking choking on angst! This isn't something you and I can fix, they've got to do it on their own. Gabe better hurry, too. Samantha is notorious for exponentially getting angrier the longer the issue goes unresolved." Dean shivered as he recalled a few of their arguments where Dean wasn't so keen on talking about his feelings until Sam snapped on him one day; it was scary. Not that Dean let his brother know this, he had a facade to uphold.

"You're absolutely right," replied Castiel after a brief pause, "and I told that to my brother already but he is determined in prolonging the inevitable. Gabriel would much rather pretend there isn't a problem or avoid it altogether. It is not the healthiest of habits and has put him in many compromising situations but he has yet to learn. And I'm sorry to hear that Sam is being difficult. Would you care for a reprieve?" Castiel doesn't know where this boldness came from but he hasn't seen Dean in a few days (well, it felt that way to him, at least) and would very much like to spend some time with him.

"Yes, Cas, I would." _I hope he's thinking what I'm thinking…_"Whaddya got in mind?"

"I uhh…I…never mind," rushed Castiel as he quickly hung up.

_Well…that was weird _thought Dean to himself. _I'll just leave him be. _He probably has a reason for doing that Dean reasoned.

Castiel is mentally kicking himself. He had wanted to invite Dean over but he didn't think that it would be fair to Gabriel. Well, he was going to have to wait for Gabriel to just be out of the house.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

I promise that you guys will find out what happened between Gabriel and Balthazar really soon! :D Bahaha and Dean saying "naughty phone time" rather than "phone sex" is hilarious. Dean does things so different when it comes to Cas. Canon example: In the show when he tried to hide the fact that he was watching pr0n from Cas. "You saw nothing." XD


	19. Reprieve

Author's Note #1:

Hello my little darlings! Castiel is slowly blossoming and he's getting easier to write. That little tentative thing from the beginning of this story is slowly disappearing, although, he will still be around to an extent. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 18: Reprieve

The day after Castiel abruptly hung up with Dean, Gabriel suddenly stopped after walking through the door after returning home from school and screamed.

"Cassie! Oh my God!"

"What is it Gabriel?!" Castiel asked loudly. His brother had just given him a heart attack.

"I have a seminar! I almost forgot! I've got to pack and leave in the next half hour!"

Castiel realizing his opportunity was at hand to have Dean to himself in their apartment helped Gabriel pack his things and shoved his brother out the door with an urgency that was almost conspicuous. The moment Gabriel disappeared he sent a text to his boyfriend.

C:

_Hello, Dean._

D:

_Hey sweetheart :) How is my _

_darlin' doin'?_

C:

_Have I ever told you how much _

_I love it when you call me pet _

_names?_

D:

_No, you haven't but I'm glad you do, _

_angel. I'll make sure to keep 'em comin'._

Castiel felt a shiver go down his spine at being called "angel" that one and "sweetheart" had to be his favorites. He sighs to himself as he recalls how much time he had wasted skirting around dating Dean. They met back in August and it is nearing the end of October now. _We should do something for Halloween…_he thinks.

C:

_Would you like to come over?_

D:

_Yes! Quick question, professor_

_…is your brother home?_

Dean is going to come over regardless but he wanted to gauge whether or not he could get a make-out session out of Cas before he gets his hopes too high. And that's only if he could get his boyfriend to agree to one. He's willing to take baby steps but those lips have been taunting him for long enough.

Castiel smiles widely when he reads the text, he knows **exactly **what Dean is thinking about and he thinks he is definitely up for a make out session. Castiel is proud of the progress he's made into being the guy he used to be. He's also glad he decided to give Dean a chance. Gabriel was right, he had been letting a lot of good things pass him by and he certain that he now has the best.

C:

_No. The reason I didn't invite you __over _

_yesterday was that Gabriel __was home. _

_It did not seem appropriate to flaunt_

_my relationship in front of him while _

_his almost-relationship with Sam is in_

_ruins._

D:

_Haha! So THAT'S why you hung up? Jeez!_

_I thought I had done something wrong! _

_I'm glad to hear he's not home, as fun as _

_your bro is, there are just some things a _

_big brother doesn't need to see ;P_

Dean really hopes he's not pushing things too far but he's testing the waters. He'll back off if he needs to.

C:

_Agreed. I will see you when you get here. _

Dean just stares at his phone for a moment in slight shock. The Castiel he met back in August would have called him a few names for sure. He sets about his room getting dressed. He yells a _Bye Sammy!_ as he walks out of the apartment.

* * *

Castiel is stolen out of his daydream when he hears a knock at the door. He looks at the table to make sure that it was all set before wiping his hands on his apron and going to answer the door. He can't keep the smile and blush from his cheeks when he answers the door and sees Dean standing there holding a bouquet of lilacs and sunflowers with his eyes closed and his lips pursed for a kiss. Castiel chuckled at this and put a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips before taking the flowers and inhaling their scent. "Thank you, Dean. These are gorgeous," he said as he searched for a vase to place them in.

"I'd say, but they definitely aren't the most most gorgeous thing in this room right now," replied Dean as he stood behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around him. Castiel tensed before slowly relaxing into the embrace. As they stand there basking in each other's presence, Dean suddenly smells an aroma that makes his stomach grumble. "Something smells good. I didn't know you were going to cook."

"I wanted to surprise you but it's not done yet. I wasn't expecting you to come over so soon."

"Oh…well you didn't tell me when…so I just assumed…I can leave and come back later if you-"

"NO! Stay, it's fine. You can either sit here in the living room or you can accompany me to the kitchen," said Castiel as he stepped out from his boyfriend's arms and made his way back to the kitchen. Dean followed him because he didn't see any benefit to being outside a two-foot radius of Castiel.

The two men make their way to the kitchen where Castiel heads for the counter which seems to have been hit by a tornado of flour.

"Uhh, Cas? What happened here?" asks Dean with slight concern in his voice.

"Oh. Well...I am trying to make an apple pie and I always seem to make a mess when making them," answered the blue eyed man sheepishly. He isn't one to be messy but it just cannot be avoided when making dessert.

Dean froze. Not only can his baby cook but he can make PIE? "That's it. We're getting married. I'm not even asking. I'm **saying**." Castiel chuckled and continued to knead the dough as Dean leaned against the counter a few feet away to watch. "So what are we having for dinner, sweetheart?" The involuntary shiver Castiel gave did not escape Dean's notice and made a mental note to for future use.

"I made burgers and fries. I can guarantee that they are more satisfying than the ones we consumed at the diner you took me to." Castiel has always prided himself in his cooking skills. He has to learn out of necessity when he moved in with Gabriel because pizza and candy were not nutritious at all.

"That so? We'll see. I'll have you know I'm an expert at fine eating," he said in a teasing tone. "What're you looking for?" he asked as he noticed Castiel had a searching look on his face as he scanned his eyes everywhere. Dean got a very nice view of his boyfriend's rear when he bent over to look in one of the bottom drawers.

"I can't find the rolling pin I was using," replied Castiel.

"If my dick were detachable, I'd let you use it," said Dean out loud on accident as he kept his eyes glued on Castiel's ass. It's been way too long since he's had any and he's trying to keep control but damn if his man didn't have a nice ass!

"I doubt you're **that** large, Dean," countered Castiel with an eye roll and sigh. He found the rolling pin as he finished his statement.

"When we get to that point in our relationship, sweetheart, I'll let you be the judge of that," he whispered into Castiel's ear from behind him. Dean stepped back when he saw the shiver and blush he'd put on the smaller man's face so as to cool things down. Things were escalating too quickly and even if Castiel were ready to take things that far, he didn't have the necessary accessories with him. Dean is just too flirty for his own good.

* * *

"**Fuck**. I shouldn't have got you flowers," said Dean through a mouthful of food a few minutes after Castiel put the pie in the oven.

"What? Why?" asked a perplexed Castiel from across the table. He liked the flowers his boyfriend had brought him.

"A fucking** ring** is what I should've got." Dean can't help himself. They weren't lying when they said that the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach; it was literally a direct path.

"Dean, all I made was burgers," chuckled Castel.

"Just burgers?! You just made the best burgers I've ever had! And I've had a lot of 'em!" Dean is well aware of the fact that he needs to calm down but, seriously, you don't leave a guy like this on the market for too long.

"Thank you, Dean. I'm glad I made them for someone that would enjoy them with such gusto," stated Castiel as he continued to eat. Pleasant conversation filled the time in between bites.

* * *

"Dean?" started Castiel after he finished washing the dishes and peeked into the oven to check in on the pie.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure, doll face," replied Dean as he plopped onto the couch in front of the TV.

"Do you have any preferences?" asked Castiel tentatively. Dean could see that his boyfriend already had a movie in mind (it was written all over his face) but was just asking to be polite. He'll go ahead and humor him he decides.

"I'll watch whatever you want to watch," stated Dean with a smile. He knows he's said the right thing when those blue eyes light up with joy. _Cas is too cute for his own good_ he thinks to himself.

"Then…we will watch a movie I've been wanting to rewatch for some time," he says as he puts in the disc to the DVD player.

"And what's that?"

"Pride and Prejudice," replies Castiel as settles in to cuddle next to Dean who puts his arm around him.

* * *

When the credits roll up at the end of the movie Dean exclaims, "THAT'S IT?! Where's the fucking sex scene?!"

"Not every movie needs a sex scene, Dean," countered Castiel with an eye roll and a sigh. Gabriel had said the same thing when they saw it together a while ago.

"This one did! That guy worked his ass off!" exclaimed Dean.

"You are correct in that sense but, he was also the one that screwed it up to begin with."

"I guess you're right."

A short silence followed and Castiel remembered the entire premise for Dean coming over was so that they could make out but he suddenly found himself nervous and he mentally scrambled for anything to talk about.

"How is Samuel doing?" he asks a little awkwardly.

Dean mentally sighs, he knew it was too good to be true, he knew Castiel was going to back out, which is fine but still a little disheartening. "He's pretty much been locked in his room so I have no idea. I don't think he's even aware that he's messed up about this. What about Gabe? How's he taking all this?"

"He's avoiding it, as per usual. I believe it to be a familial trait," he chuckled. "I just wish there was something we could do for them but I am at a loss as to what to do to help," he has never seen Gabriel so heartbroken before. "Maybe we could..." Castiel trailed off at the end as he contemplated what he could say to his brother. He had the tip of his pointer finger at his lip as was his habit when he was deep in thought. Dean couldn't hold back any longer, Castiel was a temptation on a regular day but seeing him thinking so hard was doing something to Dean, he had his nerd kink to thank for that. He cupped Castiel's cheek to get his attention. They got lost in each other's eyes before hungrily smashing their lips together; the blue eyed man having forgotten his nervousness. What felt like five seconds later (and what may have actually been five minutes) the timer goes off in the kitchen indicating the pie was ready. A muttered _Fucking pie_ escaped Castiel's mouth as he got up to take care of the dessert. Dean laughed a little at this. Hearing his well mannered boyfriend say such a word was funny and somewhat sexy.

Before he knew it, Dean had a lapful of Castiel on his hands (and mouth). Castiel must have taken the pie out and ran back as quickly as possible. That thought made Dean smile into his boyfriend's mouth.

"What?" asked Castiel after pulling back slightly annoyed.

"You're just the cutest thing, Cas," replied Dean as he stared into Castiel's azure eyes.

The slight scowl that had painted Castiel's face faded. He thought Dean was going to make fun of his desperation. "Thank you, Dean. Now, may we continue?" He meant business.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," smiled Dean. Castiel gave a slight growl before launching at Dean again.

"I fucking love when you call me 'sweetheart'," Castiel said after abruptly pulling away. Dean shivered at realizing he was slowly reducing Castiel to curse words.

"And why is that, **sweetheart**?" asked Dean teasingly as he gripped his boyfriend by the hips and rubbing circles.

"Because you say it in the manner of southern gentlemen and it drives me absolutely **fucking** insane," growled out Castiel in a deeper voice than usual and a small roll of his hips. Dean really had no idea how much he liked being called that and Castiel would be remedying that momentarily.

"Fuck, Cas. If you keep doing that, this party's gonna end. Quick. Let's slow this down for now, huh?" The Dean of less than a year ago was mentally punching the man he's become; he'd never been one to say no to anything remotely sexual. He took it as a sign that he was serious about Cas.

"I'm sorry, Dean," said Castiel a little crestfallen as he unseated himself from Dean's lap; he'd been looking forward to continuing despite his nervousness earlier.

"That's alright. Hey, how's about we get some of that pie?"

* * *

Dean seats himself at the table once again and watches as Castiel acquires two plates and cuts two sizable pieces of steaming hot pie. Dean is already salivating from the smell alone. The moment the plate hits the spot in front of him on the table, Dean grabs his fork and attacks the pie.

"Holy. Shit."

"What's wrong, Dean?" asks Castiel concern evident in his voice. He's worried he messed it up the pie.

"Nothing. I'm just the luckiest guy on the planet right now. You're not allowed to cook for any other guy in your life. Period. I don't need other guys lining up to try to get you to walk down the aisle 'cause I'd have to resort to shooting 'em and I'd probably get your pretty white dress all bloody."

"And why would I be wearing a dress?"

"Because I think you'd look pretty in a dress," answered Dean matter-of-factly.

* * *

When Dean left the apartment an hour later, Castiel sat on the couch and pouted to himself. He knows that Dean wants to take it slow for his sake but, honestly, he's feeling less and less inhibited the more time he spends with Dean. He went off to shower as it was getting late and he had class in the morning. When he stepped into his room feeling refreshed, he had a text waiting.

D:

_Thanks for today, baby. I had a _

_good time. Those were definitely_

_the best burgers and pie I've_

_ever had. Hands down. :-*_

C:

_You are very welcome, Dean._

_I'm glad you enjoyed it. What is _

_that symbol at the end?_

D:

_It's a kissy face._

C:

_Oh. Ok. :-*_

D:

_Good night, angel. Sweet dreams._

C:

_Goodnight, Dean._

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Lilacs in the language of flowers mean "first love" and sunflowers mean "adoration" teehee! I spent a few minutes trying to find an odd combination of flowers that were unconventional yet work color-wise.

Author's Note #3:

That little convo that they had after the movie was the exact conversation I had with my gay bestie after we finished watching that very same movie. It was my birthday and I didn't want to do anything extravagant so we went to his house and I brought that movie because there are very few chick flicks that I enjoy (his favorite movies are _The Devil Wears Prada _and _Burlesque) _so we get to the most gorgeous of endings ever and I asked him if he enjoyed it and he gets pissed because he was expecting a sex scene. Bahaha!

Author's Note #4:

I'm sorry that I'm not sorry for the over use of "sweetheart" it's sexy when Jensen says it which may be due to the fact that he is Texas born and bred. I need to find me a good ol' cowboy here in TX that knows the proper way to say "sweetheart" and "darlin'" or, hell, anything as long as it's in that shiver-inducing southern drawl.

Author's Note #5:

So, I'm fixing this chapter and I managed to fit it the whole thing about the wedding dress. LOL For those of you that don't know this, Misha and his wife renewed their vows a few years ago and they switched roles...just hop on over to Google and type in "Misha Collins wedding" and prepare to be...shocked hahaha


	20. Epiphany

Author's Note #1: Since I'm SO nice, I'm posting this 30 minutes early lol I think I will continue to post chapters on Wednesdays and Sundays.

* * *

Chapter 19: Epiphany

Gabriel is upset that he didn't remember about the seminar until the last minute. He had every intention of trying to talk to Sam about the shit they're in right now. Actually, who's he kidding? He was just looking for excuses to postpone the inevitable. He was no good with conflict. He had always been a runner even though he made sure to hold his younger brother to higher standards than that. He knows that it isn't healthy to be this way but it isn't something that he can just change about himself. He loves his Samoose but he just doesn't know what he's going to do about this little misfire they're experiencing...Avoid it for as long as possible, probably.

* * *

Sam is glad that Gabriel had that last minute seminar to go to because he didn't like the tension between them, sure, there had been tension before but it was the playful and flirty type, but this was a new and suffocating kind that made Sam sick to his stomach. He needs this time to think to himself and figure out his best plan of action for when Gabriel comes back. Should he just confront his boss? Or should he leave it alone? It's not like he has any extraneous feelings for Gabriel other than that of friends and colleagues.

* * *

"Hey, Dean," sighed Sam as he saw his brother walking into the apartment from visiting Castiel.

"Hey, Sammy. How are you?" asks Dean as he sits down next to his brother on the couch. He thinks now might be the time to actually get his brother to talk.

"I don't know, man," Sam exhales.

"Well...you never did tell me what happened the other day with you and Gabe. How 'bout you start there."

Sam inhales a very deep breath. He knows that his brother only brings up stuff that he is actually concerned about, he hates "chick flick" moments and doesn't touch them with a ten foot pole...unless he's actually worried about something.

"After we saw you and Cas, which was cute by the way, we headed to an exhibit of a friend of Gabriel's that he had invited me to while you guys were out. We get there and we're having a good time and then 'Balthy' shows up and he's this sauve Englishman with a holier-than-thou, condescending attitude. When Gabe introduces me to him he doesn't even use one of those nicknames that he has on reserve for me and just calls me his 'colleague.' Friend would have been perfectly acceptable but 'colleague'? I thought we meant more to each other than that. Anyway, so Balthazar and Gabe get to talking and from what I gathered, the two of them used to at least sleep together but 'Balthy' is still hung up on Gabe. He kind of warned me not to 'waste my time on such an inconsiderate lover.' So I confronted Gabriel about what Balthazar meant but he just tried to make a joke about it. And when I asked him if all he was trying to do was get into my pants, he tripped up. I got upset and then I called you," Sam spit out in a rush. Dean's sure that his little brother is just trying to get through this is as quickly as possible.

After a moments pause, Dean starts, "Now, Sammy, you know I've got something to all of that, right? We'll start with this first: Don't you hate it when he calls you by all those pet names?"

"Yes! No! I don't know, man," said Sam while wringing his hands together in a nervous gesture.

"Ok…next: You can't get mad at him for tripping up when you ask him something about an ex-lover. It's technically none of your business." Sam didn't comment so Dean just kept going, "I'm also gonna guess that you didn't really give him much of a chance to give you an answer. You probably did that thing you do when you don't actually want to know the answer to a question and gave the poor guy 0.2 seconds to answer before shutting him down, which is totally unfair." Sam can't argue there. "I've got just one question for you, dude."

"Go ahead." Sam answered. Dean was being his usual perceptive person. Sam had never been able to hide anything from his brother. He didn't brace himself for what Dean had to say because he was pretty sure that he was ready for any question that his brother could ask him.

"From the way that you've been acting since that night, I have to ask: How do** you** feel about **him**? 'Cause it's pretty obvious to everyone how he feels about you."

Ok...that's not what he was expecting, actually. Sam opened his mouth to answer but instead stopped and got wide eyed as if he'd had an epiphany. His initial answer was going to be that he just saw him as a friend and somebody that he worked with but that wouldn't account for the sinking feeling in his chest he's had since that night nor for the way that he's been acting. Dean had a concerned look on his face because from the outside, it looked like Sam had literally choked on his words and was seeing his life flash before his eyes. Sam slowly turned to look his brother in the eye, "I think I like him, Dean," he said a confused tone. "A lot."

"Then what're you going to do about it?"

* * *

Author's Note #2:

*sigh* Poor Sammy. I've always felt that although he's technically the "smart" one (book smart, Dean is a genius in a lot of things, just not necessarily books lol) but he can be a little stubborn of times. I think sometimes he just needs someone to spell things out for him so that he can he stop living in a pretend world where he's right all the time. And yes this is a short update but, y'all know how I love to keep you guys in suspense! :'D I am working on the gorgeousness that will be Chapter 22 :') I can't wait 'til y'all get the chance to read it! Stay tuned for the next installment on Wednesday!

Author's Note #3:

OH GOOD GOD! I was rereading this thing and I almost threw up! No one mentioned the mistakes to me in the reviews T^T I just came in here and fixed it. I usually read these things right before I post them but I guess I forgot to in my haste last night T~T Maybe I shouldn't listen to music with words while typing...And I totally switched around 'friend' and 'colleague' 'cause and it makes more sense that way and I even made sure to change it in chapter 16 as well :3


	21. It's Just That Easy

Author's Note #1:

OK guys! Resolution time! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: It's Just That Easy or: Gabe Is One Lucky Bastard

As soon as Sam walked into the classroom a few days later, he approached Gabriel and whispered, "When you're done with class, I need to talk to you about something." He continued to the office and left a nervous Gabriel behind to finish his lecture.

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Sam?" asked Gabriel nervously as he walked into his office after the lecture. He had a feeling about what it is that Sam wanted to talk about and he didn't know if was ready to talk about it yet. He would just turn tail and run if that was the case.

"I want to talk about the other day, Gabe," answered Sam as he made his way around the desk to lean against the front of it. As if sensing that Gabriel was going to leave, Sam leaned forward and placed his hand on the door to keep him from walking out and locked it. He forcefully turned Gabriel around to face him and used his body as a weight to keep Gabriel from moving.

"Let me out, Sam," Gabriel said menacingly as he tried to wriggle free. Gabriel wasn't some weakling that couldn't defend himself but he couldn't get out of Sam's grip to save his life. Maybe he works out? Gabe shook his head to keep from getting too far with that thought.

"If you walk out of that door, Gabe, you will never have another opportunity to fix this," replied Sam with equal malice.

"Well why now, huh?! I was trying to explain myself the other day but you shut me down before I could even gather my thoughts and **then** you didn't even talk to me the day after. What's so different now?!" he said exasperatedly. Gabriel was breathing hard from the instantaneous fire that was now making its way through his veins. Sammy has some nerve thinking that he could just decide when they would talk about their issues like he was in charge of things.

Sam closed his eyes to gather the courage to say what needed to be said. This was his one chance to be able to clear things up between the two of them before things got out of hand. He looked right into Gabriel's eyes before he answered. "Wanna know what's different? I realized that I like you, Gabe.** A lot**. I think I was warming up to that idea until I met Balthazar and he warned me not to be with you. What he said really threw me for a curve. I just," Sam heaved a great sigh, "I just need to know that if I try to make this work with you that you won't do me like you did Balthazar. I don't want to spend years pining over someone I can't have." Sam surprised himself with his honesty; he has always been pretty open about his feelings but he's never been this explicit about them.

Gabriel is in shock after Sam finished his speech. His Sammich actually felt the same? Gabriel's temper had deflated as Sam's speech progressed and he figured that he may as well tell him what Balthazar was trying to save him from. "Look, Sam, maybe I should tell you what happened between he and I so you can understand what Balthazar meant. It's also important that you know that I'm not proud of the guy I used to be. For lack of a better word, I was a dick. Well, a bigger one than I am now." Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started.

"He and I were a thing back when I first started college. I told him that it was just for the sex because back then I just wanted a quick fuck whenever possible without the trap of an actual relationship. I stopped seeing him because he got too attached; I was seriously not looking for anything long-lasting. I really was an asshole back then and I don't know what he saw in me...besides my dashing good looks," he smirked before continuing, "Looking back, that was selfish of me but I can't change that now. I thought it would be better to give him time to get over the emotional mess I made of his feelings but I guess that didn't do anything." Gabriel gave a slight pause before finishing, "Sammy, the moment I met you, something in me changed. I saw forever in your eyes, as corny as that sounds," he ended with a chuckle. "I knew that you were going to mean something to me and I wanted to be the man that you would be proud to say was yours."

"Wow, that** is** corny," chuckled Sam as he loosened his grip on Gabriel's clothes. "But you know what? It's cute." He leaned in and rested his forehead against Gabriel's and they shared a smile.

After a moment's silence, Gabriel squirms in Sam's arms. "Sammy, are you gonna kiss me?" he asks with impatience tangible in his voice.

"D'you think you deserve one?" smiled Sam.

"Fuck yeah I do."

"You really have some balls, you know that?" said Sam after he laughed at the amount of gall his boss owned. Leave it to Gabriel to take a romantic moment and squash it. Luckily for him, Sam was alright with that. He didn't want to be like Dean and Cas with the eye fucking thing anyway.

"Oh, doll face, that's not all I've got," he countered with a wink, "Here, pick me up so you don't have to bend over so much, has to be hell on your back."

"Really?" Sam deadpanned. He could see right through that ploy.

"OK...half the reason is that I just wanna know if you're **proportional**."

"Proportional, hm?" asked Sam sarcastically as he hoisted Gabe up and leaned him against the door as Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist.

"Yeah, as in, I wanna know if you're a big boy **all around**," as Gabriel reached the end of his statement he wriggled the lower half of his body. "Mmmm, damn! Looks like you are. Fuck, can't wait to get some of THAT."

"Dammit, Gabe. Don't do that. I've got class in 10 minutes," replied Sam slightly breathless.

"That's plenty of time for a-"

"Hell. No. Not at school. And you've got to take me out to dinner first. Not a 'cheap hooker', remember?" said Sam cheekily.

"Tch. Alright. But I'd better get my kiss before you go, Sammykins."

Sam smiled and pressed his lips against Gabriel's and pulled away before any tongue could force its way down his throat.

"That's it? Oh, come on, Sammy," whined Gabriel.

"Yeah, Gabe. That's it. For now." He placed Gabriel down on the floor, grabbed his things and made for the door before turning around to give Gabriel one last kiss on the cheek before rushing to class.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Yay! Sammy and Gabe are finally getting somewhere! haha Sunday's chapter will be short but I will definitely make it up to y'all for next Wednesday's installment ;D things get a little STEAMY ;} Oh and just give you guys a fair warning, when this story finishes, and during the writing of one-shots, I will be fixing this piece. I have an epilogue in mind that I won't post until AFTER I've fixed this so that it will give me incentive to get'r'done. For those of you that don't know, I am first and foremost a procrastinator unless I have a worthy prize at the end. The prize here being sharing with you guys an epilogue of epic proportions :D


	22. Invitation

Author's Note #1:

This is just a silly little filler chapter. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 21: Invitation

When Sam came home with that goofy smile of his on his face, Dean knew that he and Gabe had finally resolved their little mishap and he couldn't be happier for them. He immediately pulled out his phone to call Castiel for confirmation.

"Hello, Dean." He could hear the smile on his boyfriend's face.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?"

"It was gloriously uneventful until I was bombarded by my heathen of a brother during lunch. He can't quite contain himself at the present time for reasons I am sure you are aware of. And the horrid sound you hear in the background is not, in fact, a dying whale, Dean. It is Gabriel wailing a melody, of sorts, that he has concocted to best describe his mood. It is simultaneously endearing and vomit inducing," deadpanned Castiel.

"Yeah, I hear it. Damn, I'm sorry. He sounds like shit." When Dean finished his statement he could hear muffled sounds and something like "Let go! Watch the road!" and the honk of horn.

"I heard that, Dean. You're not so swell either according to Sammy. You should take care to stay on my good side if you want your dick anywhere near Cassie's sweet ass. Or in it, really."

"Give me back my phone, Gabriel. And cease the vulgarity." Dean had never heard Castiel speak with such venom. He can understand why, though, he has a brother of his own.

"No!"

"First off, no one asked you, Gabe, second off, don't you think you should be nice to the guy that is related to **your** boy toy, hm? I would say something about somebody's ass except I don't know who's gonna top or botto-"

"Oh, I'm definitely gonna be taking that rod up my ass, Dean-o. No doubt about that."

"Dammit, Gabe, I almost threw the hell up. Would you just give the phone back to Cas? NOW."

Sam's head appeared from around the corner of the door to his room with a scowl on his face, "Dean, quit threatening my boyfriend."

"I will as soon as he gives MY boyfriend back his phone!" replied Dean with a matching scowl while flipping his brother the bird.

"Hello? Dean?" came Castiel's voice after some scrambling and an _Ow!_ from Gabriel.

"That was quick."

"Yes, I think Gabriel would rather not experience what Sam would say to his being a nuisance to me. Now, what did you call for?"

"Oh! I called to see if you knew for sure if our brothers had made up but I already got my answer."

"Hm. Ok." There was a slight pause before Castiel continued. "Dean, are you aware that this weekend is Halloween?"

"Yes, I am. The bar is decorated to match. Looks friggin' awesome."

"I was wondering if we could participate in the festivities together." Dean can feel the warmth of the blush Castiel was sporting warming his cheek through the phone.

"Of course, sweetheart. The bar is going to be closed the actual day of Halloween since most of our customers are parents and they'll be spending that time with family so I'll be free."

"Good. The university will be hosting a party that night and I've never been. I thought it would be something we could enjoy together. Gabriel and Sam will be there as well."

"Sure thing, angel. Are you gonna tell me what you're going to be dressed as?" Dean was picturing his boyfriend in a nurse outfit the moment he asked. The kind with fishnet stockings, red heels, matching thong, and tiny skirt that left nothing to the imagination when the wearer bent over. Castiel looks like he could pull of the cross-dressing thing really well.

"I would like for it to remain a surprise if that's alright with you."

"Aw! Alright. Then mine is gonna be a surprise, too."

"Fair enough. Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye, sweetheart."

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Alright, guys. I know there wasn't much to see here but Wednesday's chapter will have you thanking me! ;D And don't worry, Gabe and Dean are still friends they are just going to have little spats here and there because they're the older brothers watching out for their younger brothers, you know? So there's a mutual understanding between them that when they're being dicks to each other, it's only because they're watching out for little bro.


	23. Halloween

Author's Note #1:

This is my first attempt at writing something like this! T^T Please be gentle!

* * *

Chapter 22: Halloween

"Hurry up, Sam! We're gonna be late, Jesus!" exclaimed Dean very loudly as he gave the collar to his priest's costume one last adjustment. He was losing patience with Sam making sure his hair looked good every three seconds. They were never going to leave at this rate. "He's already your boyfriend, he's not gonna give a fuck if you don't look absolutely perfect all the time. Cas just sent me a text saying that they're waiting! You have five seconds to be downstairs before I walk the fuck off and leave you to get there by yourself!"

* * *

The evening was crisp and there was an excitement in the air that was infectious. Before Dean and Sam stepped through the doors of the Student Center, they could hear blaring music and see tons of scantily clad young adults making their way inside. This **had** to be the right place.

Dean spotted Gabriel soon after they walked in the door and was kind of taken by surprise by his costume...which wasn't much of one. He was topless wearing only jeans and already making his way to Sam. Dean saw Castiel was only a few feet away talking to someone and he must have taken his brother's cue to wear nothing but jeans too. Not that Dean was complaining since he was getting a very nice view of his boyfriend's torso. Hell, it's more skin than he's seen in a long time. He walked right up to Castiel who quickly ended the conversation with his acquaintance before finally giving Dean his full attention. "Hello, Dean," he said with a smile.

"Hey, sweetheart. Not that I'm complaining buuuut...why did you and Gabriel only dress in jeans?" asked Dean quizzically.

Castiel's answer was to smirk with a naughty glint in his eye and turn around so that Dean could see his back. On his back was a detailed tattoo of black angel's wings that started between his shoulder blades and continued past the waist of his jeans. Even in the dark you Dean could see the individual feathers. It was an impressive piece of art to say the least.

"Baby, holy shit, I had no idea you had a tattoo. **Fuck**, that's sexy," Dean said as he took a shaky breath.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel smiled after turning around and kissing his boyfriend. "Gabriel has one as well, we got them when I turned 18. I find it very humorous that you and Sam chose to dress as priests. It is perversely fitting," he finished with a smirk.

"Haha! Funny story behind 'em too! Went we went shopping for costumes and the only thing that came in a size that Sam could wear was this priest thing but he refused to do it alone and being the awesome brother that I am got a matching one. That bitch is lucky I love him so much." There was a muffled _Jerk! _from somewhere behind Dean. "Cas, can I ask why the angel's wings? Just out of curiosity."

"We are both named after angels; I after the angel of Thursday, and Gabriel after the archangel messenger of God. It seemed fitting for our circumstances of the time as well," as Castiel was explaining, Dean turned and looked at Gabriel and saw that he had six wings in a light brown color on his back.

"Wait, why does he have six and you've only got two?" Dean asked puzzled.

"Castiel was a regular seraph which means that he was only given two wings, archangels were given six as a sign of greater power...Do you like his better?" Castiel finished with dark jealousy and a pointed glare. Dean has to try really hard not to laugh at the child like way that Castiel comports himself at times.

"No, no, baby. To me, six is too much; two are perfect. Can I see 'em again?"

Castiel obliged and turned around. Dean placed his hands on Castiel's hips as he admired the wings for a minute and walked forward until he was flush with Castiel's back. "I didn't take you for a tattoo guy but I gotta say it adds a whole new side to you that I'm anxious to see," he whispered in Castiel's ear. "I mean, you're a temptress on a normal day but **fuck** if you don't look** damn** delectable right now."

Castiel was sporting a full smirk as he replied, "There are things you have yet to fathom about me, Dean." As Castiel finished his statement, he started swaying his hips in time to the beat of the song that was blaring from the speakers across the room. Dean in turn tightened his grip on Castiel's hips as his boyfriend started moving his ass in time with the music. Castiel brought his arm up to bring Dean's face down to his neck. Dean took this as invitation to leave proof that this man was taken. He lifted his lips back to Castiel's ear after he'd left a sizable mark. "Fuck, Cas. You've got me so hard right now."

"Allow me to take care of that," Castiel purred.

"Wait. Right now?!" he asked with wide eyes. Castiel answered with a smile and grabbed Dean's hand to lead him away. They reached a single toilet restroom before Dean could even comprehend where they were headed. Castiel pushed him in and locked the door. "Cas...you don't have to do anything, baby. It's not like this is something I haven't dealt with on my own before." Dean never thought he would see the day that he would willingly turn down an advance from someone but he doesn't know if Castiel is ready to take things too far. He's not one for pushing himself on anyone.

"Dean," Castiel moved closer and ran his hand down Dean's chest stopping right at the edge of Dean's pants, "How about you relax, and enjoy the ride, hm?" He leaned forward and captured Dean's lips hungrily while roughly tugging on his hair. Dean was in shock at first. Who is this and what did they do with that shy little thing he met back in August? He can't complain though, Castiel has proven himself to be a great kisser which always left Dean thinking that maybe the old Cas was someone that could literally rock his world. Just as Dean was getting into the kiss, Castiel pulled away and lowered to his knees. He chuckled as he saw just how affected his boyfriend was. He proceeded to undo the belt and buttons of Dean's costume before taking the zipper into his mouth to slowly bring down as he made eye contact with Dean's lust blown eyes.

"I take back what I said earlier, Cas. THIS is the sexiest shit ever."

"You will be modifying that statement for a second time momentarily," said Castiel confidently as he slid his boyfriend's pants and boxers down to his ankles. Now, this was big talk for someone that hasn't done this in a year or two but he's confident that he will 'blow' his man's mind in a few minutes.

Dean did nothing but visibly gulp. Castiel turned his attention to the task at hand (literally) and wrapped one hand around Dean's cock and slowly stroked it a few times before giving a tentative lick to the tip. He then painted a stripe of saliva to the underside with his tongue from base to head which had Dean's heart beating erratically and his breath hitching. Castiel gave one last smirk before he took as much of Dean's member as he could into his mouth in one quick motion while keeping eye contact with his man. Dean gave a sharp gasp and planted one hand on the wall for purchase, and the other to card through Castiel's hair. Dean loosened his grip a little so as to not hurt the being that was currently giving him the best blow job of his life.

"Caassss, baby, shiiiiit. This is-Nnnnng-amazing. Fuuuuuuuuuuck." A flash of blue eyes meeting his was the only acknowledgement he received. Castiel was slowly remembering his "recipe" for an amazing time and was using everything that came to mind; a graze of his teeth here, a squeeze of thighs there but there was only so much he can do with Dean still half clothed and there was also the predicament their location presented. _If he likes this, he will have to wait until the next time we are somewhere more private_ thinks Castiel to himself with an inward smirk. He had his cheeks hollowed out and his tongue teasing the tip and he had his thumb and pointer finger working whatever couldn't fit in his mouth. With his other hand, Castiel was palming his own erection through his jeans. He hasn't done anything like this in a long time and he wasn't going to last long and judging from the sounds eliciting from Dean's mouth, he was getting close to finishing too. "Baby, as embarrassing as this is-mmmm-I'm really close." Castiel hummed his reply and that was the thing that finished Dean. He didn't have time to warn the blue-eyed man so that he could back up but with green trained on blue, Castiel swallowed every last drop before coming up to kiss Dean. After he seemed to catch his breath, Dean chucked a little in disbelief, "Fuck, Cas. That was-I was not-Shit, can't even speak," Dean took a breath and continued, "That was seriously the best blow job ever. I just-wow. Wait! What about you?" Let it never be said that he was in inconsiderate lover.

Castiel turned away with a blush, "There's no need-"

"Aw, Cas. C'mon, this is all about reciprocating," said Dean as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. As his hand made its way towards the front of his boyfriend's torso, Castiel brushed his hand away.

"No, I mean...I finished...when you did," he was looking anywhere but Dean.

"Oh. OHHHHHH. OK. That's alright, Cas, but next time, I wanna help you feel good too, alright? Now, what do you say we get outta here?" Castiel is glad that Dean didn't make fun of him.

* * *

"Sam...did you just see that?" said a bewildered Gabriel. He was frozen in shock.

"Yeah...I'm really trying not to picture what happened in there, I might throw up," said Sam with a grimace.

Both Sam and Gabriel were dumbstruck by the boldness of their brothers as they witnessed them exiting the restroom with bliss filled looks on their faces.

"That is SO Cassie's 'I just gave my man a blow job' face."

"Oh Goooooooood. Yeah. That is totally Dean's 'He swallowed' face. I really am going to throw up."

"Hey, Samoose-"

"Fuck. No. You still haven't taken me to dinner, Gabe."

"Honey, if what you want is something in your mouth that you can savor...I've got plenty of things for you to sample. 'Dinner' on me ain't gonna be a problem, sugar."

Sam was almost incapable of hiding the shiver that ran down his spine. He has never admitted this out loud (he barely just started admitting it to himself) but, he really, **really** likes the way that Gabriel can churn out all of this dirty talk as if he were simply talking about the weather. He pulled Gabriel into his harms and bent low to his ear and whispered seductively, "Next time, ok? I promise." He felt Gabriel give a shiver.

"I will hold you to that, Samsicle. AH! To think, I will finally get to taste what is surely going to be my favorite dessert!"

* * *

Author's Note #2:

AHH! I'm so nervous! What did y'all think? D: I've got to say that I'm excited to write more naughty things lol Dean and Cas need another and Sam and Gabe need one too. ;}


	24. October Nights

Author's Note #1:

This chapter is named after another Yellowcard song from their album "One for the Kids". It fits title-wise and content-wise (to an extent.) Please remember that I love you guys, ok? I just thought I should remind y'all. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 23: October Nights

The two men made it back to Dean's apartment before Castiel could no longer hold himself back. The moment Dean turned back around from locking the front door he found himself being pushed back against the door with almost inhuman force. Castiel was hungrily kissing him and unbuttoning the top to his boyfriend's costume and in his impatience just pulled apart both sides and buttons could be heard pinging off various surfaces in the living room.

"Fuck, Cas. I feel like I'm about to be devoured," said Dean between breaths and kisses.

"Observant, are we?," Castiel growled barely a centimeter from Dean's lips.

Dean's whole body shuddered at the state of Castiel's voice. He's sure that he's dreaming, there is no way this is actually happening.

"You are not dreaming, Dean. This is happening, I can assure you," he growled out.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, Dean. Now, stop talking." Castiel ran his hand through Dean's hair and used it as leverage to bring Dean down to kiss him again. "There are too many clothes, Dean," he whispered low, "I suggest you do something about that."

"This bossy side of you is a pleasant surprise," he said through a shiver.

"Then we shall see if you warrant the coveted position of 'servant' based on your performance, tonight. Now, clothes. Off."

Dean can't even think for himself right now. He is still in shock from the blow job he got 10 minutes ago and now he can't believe he is going to finally make sweet lovin' to his darlin'. _We've totally gotta do this in Baby next time._

"I agree. Making love in the sexiest car ever manufactured would be splendid, but you are currently failing at your duties. Do you usually speak to yourself during coitus, Dean? It is slightly disconcerting."

_Fuck. _

"That's what I'm trying to do."

Dean has really got to stop talking to himself. Hell, it's been so long he's almost forgotten how this goes. Almost. He is now back to focusing on undressing his bottom half. As soon as he is fully unclothed, he bring his hands to Castiel's chest and starts to tease his nipples. He feels the blue eyed man shiver and moan, he must be particularly sensitive there. Dean brings down one of his hands to cup Castiel through his jeans and the other to grope an ass cheek while he uses his mouth to lavish the juncture between his boyfriend's neck and shoulder.

"Dean," panted Castiel, "please, no teasing."

"Why not? It adds to the fun."

Castiel gained a focused gleam in his eye and abruptly pushed himself away from Dean.

"Wait, Cas. Now, that's not fair. How come you get to-" Dean stopped mid sentence because he could no longer form words. Since Castiel had decided that he did not want to be teased, he took it upon himself to finish undressing with his back turned towards Dean. Castiel could hear his boyfriend's breath hitch. He slowly brought down his undergarments and jeans together and allowed them to hit the floor on their own once they were past his knees. He painstakingly slowly went back to a standing position and turned his head and met Dean's lust blown eyes.

"You know, Dean. One would think that you were an inexperienced teen with the way you have comporting yourself tonight. Maybe I should make an inquiry about where to find a** real** 'man among men' as you were so calling yourself the other day?" Castiel fought hard to keep a stern look about his face. He knew that chastising Dean was the only way to get what he wanted. He couldn't keep the smirk from his face when he saw that it had indeed worked if the feral look on Dean's face was anything to go by.

"Did you really go there, Castiel?" asked Dean in a gravelly voice as he approached the blue eyed man.

"Indeed. In fact, I would like to reach a lot of places with you, Dean, as long as they are all located in this apartment, namely in the direction of your bedroom," Castiel answered cheekily.

Dean let out a low growl as he swiftly turned Castiel around and brought their lips crashing together and hoisted the smaller man up and onto his waist. Just as Castiel was wrapping his arms and legs around him, Dean pulled away. "Know what, sweetheart? We're about to go to a place you only thought you've been. A place that will have you forgettin' your name and what it means to be human. In fact, it's a good thing you've got those wings of yours.; you'll be needing them to come back down from** this** high."

Castiel let a surprised gasp as he was dropped onto Dean's bed. He had no idea when they had made it across the apartment. Dean was fumbling to get a few things from the drawer in the table next to his bed. When he was again standing in front of Castiel, the blue eyed man couldn't keep from ogling the being in front of him and shivering with lust.

"How about you turn around for me, sweetheart. Let's have a look at the pretty little hole of yours."

Castiel visibly gulped and pulled Dean in for another kiss before shakily turning and presenting himself to Dean. He can't deny that he is nervous despite his demeanor to this point. As if sensing his change in mood, Dean runs his hand in a comforting matter up and down his spine while making soft shushing noises. "Cas, baby, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you, sweetheart. I promise."

Castiel took a few shaky breaths before he said, "I'll be alright, Dean. Go ahead."

Dean laid soft kisses at the base of Castiel's spine and slowly made his way downward. Dean took the globes of Castiel's ass into each of his hands and spread them. "You're so beautiful, baby. Can't wait to be inside of you, angel." He chuckled as he felt Castiel shiver in anticipation. "You know what, Cas? You look good enough to _eat_."Dean leaned forward and laid a kiss on Castiel's entrance when he began circling it his tongue several times before inserting his tongue. If the noises emanating from Castiel were anything to go by, Dean would say that he is doing a great job.

"Dean...mmm...more..." Castiel was gripping the sheets as if his life depended upon it.

"Eager are we?" smirked Dean. He was met with a glare. _Note to self: Reminder: Cas does not like being teased. "_How about we get this show on the road, hm?" he said as he lathered his fingers up with lube.

"That's the best thing you've said all night, De-ohhhhh-"

"It really has been a while, hasn't it, babe? You're so fucking tight." Dean continued working his fingers in and out of Castiel until he felt that he was stretched enough to finally become one with his lover. "Baby, I'd like to see you while I'm doing this. Could you turn 'round for me?"

Castiel shakily obliged and spread his legs so that Dean could fit in between. Dean opened up his mouth to say something but he was caught off before he could say a word. "Before you ask, Dean. Yes, I am absolutely ready for this," said Castiel as he reached up to place his hand behind Dean's head and started rubbing circles with his fingers. "I am so in love with the fact that you are so attentive to me," he said as he pulled Dean down for a passionate kiss. Using the kiss as a distraction, Dean took the opportunity to slowly enter Castiel who winced with pain. After allowing time for Castiel to adjust Dean started a slow pace to their love making. As much as the azure eyed man was enjoying himself, he needed more. It was as if he was hit by a hunger he'd forgotten he had. He wrapped his legs tight around Dean and whispered in his ear, "Dean, as enjoyable as this is, I'd prefer a much faster pace."

"I thought we'd take it slow seeing as it's your fir-" Dean stopped mid sentence at the glare he was receiving.

"I am not virginal, Dean."

"That's not what I meant, Cas," Castiel's glare darkened further if that were even possible. "...Well, alright. Let's pick this up, then."

"You did say that riding hard is the only way to go," smirked Castiel.

"Oh, don't you worry, sweetheart. Daddy's gonna take _real_ good care of you," ground out Dean with a roll of his hips.

* * *

The following morning, Castiel woke up to find himself alone and he almost had a panic attack. Was that all Dean had wanted from him this whole time?! He had to hand it to him, the bastard had some resolve. Just as he was feeling the prickle of tears appearing in his eyes, he saw a sticky note on the door which he went over to read:

_Goodmorning, Sweetheart, _

_I just stepped out to get us _

_breakfast. Be back soon!_

_-Your gallant and noble knight _

Castiel took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Honestly, he's overreacting for nothing. If he'd slowed down he would have remembered that they were at Dean's apartment. He laid back down on the bed and let his mind wander back to last night. Dean hadn't talked up his game for nothing. He more than delivered if the soreness were to account for anything. Just as Castiel as getting hot and bothered again, he heard the doorbell ring. He got up to answer wearing someone's underwear (he hadn't bothered to check whose.) He figured Dean had his hands full and couldn't open the door himself. Castiel's face went from a wide smile to one of utter shock when finally figured out how to work the lock and opened the door."No! What-how-you can't be here!"

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Castiel is a very "toppy bottom" isn't he? It's totally HAWT if I do say so myself lol

Author's Note #3: I'm so sorry guys, I had to do this. Please bear with me, I promise to deliver soon! I know that it took me a long time to update this chapter but I was taking midterms (I'm taking a mini-semester at my Community College), visiting a friend for the week, doing homework, AND trying to write the most difficult chapter in the history of chapters! So, I formally apologize and hope you guys can forgive me. :'(


	25. Yes, I Am Here

Author's Note #1:

AH! I'm so sorry guys! It's been so long! But this chapter was hard to write because I knew where I wanted it to go but I couldn't get it there :'( But it's finally here! Enjoy! The title is in response to the episode in SPN named "Are you there, God?"

* * *

Chapter 24: Yes, I am here

Dean had woken up to the most beautiful sight in the entire world (at least in his opinion) the morning after making love to his angel. Castiel was sound asleep facing his direction giving off faint snoring noises. Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face as he recalled the night before. He cupped the smaller man's face and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before getting up as slowly and quietly as possible. He had wanted to shower with Castiel (and possibly do a few other things) but seeing as he was still out cold, Dean thought he could get them breakfast in the mean time. When he checked his phone on his way to the Impala, he couldn't keep from laughing at the text he found.

S:

_Wow, Dean. Where the hell __am I _

_supposed to stay? __Don't have sex _

_in my room! __Or the couch! That's _

_public! __Gabe is getting way too giddy_

_that I'm not gonna have any __choice _

_but to stay with him __tonight. If I don't _

_come back, __please assume that I was _

_raped. __Send help._

Dean chuckled as he typed a reply:

_Don't worry, we kept that in __my room, _

_man. Do I need to __send an ambulance _

_your way?_

S:

_OH THANK GOD! CAN I COME  
HOME?!_

D:

_FUCK NO! I haven't had any __sex in almost _

_10 months! I'm __diving right back in for the _

_rest __of the weekend, dude! What, __is Gabe_

_ too much?_

S:

_I love the guy but I have my rules. __I don't _

_like __having sex with someone __I haven't _

_taken out __on a few dates __first._

D:

_-.- Sam._

S:

_What?_

D:

_Is he asleep?_

S:

_Yeah..._

D:

_Good. Now, give him the most __mind-_

_blowing wake up sex ever. __I don't _

_wanna see you for the rest of the _

_weekend. You're welcome._

Dean is now outside of a cafe not far from campus that has the best coffee and pastries. He was usually more of a hearty breakfast kind of guy but he figured that Castiel would be more of a delicate breakfast eater. He stands off to the side after he's ordered his items and he lets his mind start to wander back to the man that has enraptured him and he can't keep the smile off his face. When he finally gets his food and coffee, he leaves as quickly as possible because he wants to have the food waiting for his darlin' when he gets up. The trip back home seems to take forever.

* * *

"What are you doing here?! How did you find me?!" Castiel is trembling uncontrollably and has wrapped his arms around his torso. He is slowly backing away from the figure at the door who has decided to let himself in.

"Now, Castiel. I am not here to harm you," said the menacing figure.

"Well, excuse me if I cannot comprehend that statement as I have no other scenario between the two of us with which to concur another outcome to your appearance!" He was almost shrieking.

The man seemed to shrink with that statement which made Castiel's anger falter a little. His father, Aaron, was not a man to take any sort of back talk with no violent follow up. The man before Castiel was everything he remembered him to be: Tall, strong-willed, hardened.

"Actually, Castiel, I really am not here to hurt you. I am here for an entirely different reason. May we sit down? Please? I have things which I must speak to you about." Castiel held a face of wide-eyed bewilderment as he took a seat on the couch as far away from his father as possible. Aaron surveyed his surroundings before he spoke again. "This is not the apartment you share with Gabriel...does this belong to your boyfriend, Dean?"

Castiel instantaneously freezes at his father's question. He cannot fathom how or why his father knows all of these things...no. Yes, he can. How could he have forgotten? His father has a very prestigious position in the government. He is sure that obtaining information such as this is illegal without some sort of consent. Castiel considers lying but figures there is really no use. He simply nods. "Why are you here, father? To interrogate me? Since you, as you said, are not here to hurt me."

His father took a moment to contemplate on how to begin this next part of the conversation when suddenly the sound of keys could be heard coming from the door.

"Hey, sweetheart," started Dean as he was looking down and slipping off his shoes, "I hope you're hungry 'cause I got-" Dean stopped mid sentence as he finally looked up. His brows furrowed as he quickly assessed the scene in front of him. He hurriedly placed the food and coffee on the table by the door and made his way to Castiel. On his way to the shaken man, he inspected him for marks (other than the ones he had placed himself) and decided that the best place for him to be was in between his lover and the man perceived to be his father. "Cas," he said as he sat down, "is this who I think it is?" He turned around in time to see Castiel nodding. "Well, don't worry, baby, I'm right here." Dean turned back to the man across from him and gave him a glare that would make a weaker man tremble to his core. "Is there a reason that you're in my apartment talking to my boyfriend?" he asked threateningly.

"He is my son-"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that you've earned the right to call him that. You see, I know all about the shit that happened to him before I met him."

Aaron took a deep sigh before speaking again. "So do I, son. I have also recently learned about the man that you have filed a restraining order against, Castiel. Why didn't you-"

"**Cease. Right. There. **You are **not** about to infer as to why I did not come to you for help in that matter. I just cannot-" Castiel brought up his hands to cover his face to brush away the tears that are falling freely from his eyes.

"Listen, man, you've got a lot of nerve coming here. My baby's been through a lot and it really tears me up seeing him like this so whatever it is that you came for, just spill."

Castiel's father took another shaky breath and gained a very somber look on his face before speaking again. "Castiel...I came here to apologize-"

Castiel froze and pulled his hands away from his face and glared hard at his father before interrupting him. "You have already tried to do that and failed miserably. There is no amount-WHAT Dean?!" Castiel turned to the green-eyed man as he spat the end of his statement because Dean had placed a hand on his thigh signaling him to stop talking. Dean met his eyes and turned back to Castiel's father.

Dean had stopped Castiel mid-rant because he was really looking at him and noticed that this guy may have been Castiel's father but the man that beat his son is not the man that is sitting before them now. He had something to say and it is something that needs to be heard. "Sweetheart, now, I'm no expert on your father and had you asked me yesterday if I wanted to meet him I would have said 'fuck no' but...I think he has something important say. I've seen that look before, baby, I can tell it took a lot for him to come here so let's give him a chance, ok?" he ended his thought with soothingly rubbing his boyfriend's thigh.

"Thank you, Dean," as he spoke, he placed his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands in a very Castiel-like manner, "I came here, son, for two reasons. I came here to tell you that my eyes have recently been opened and I saw with disgust and the utmost regret that the man I used to be was a monster. I also came to tell you that-" Aaron's voice cracked and he started to shake a little, presumably he was getting emotional. Dean leaned forward and patted his back in the same manner he had done for Castiel when he was trying to open up to him. If he didn't know better, he'd say that they were actually blood related. Aaron wiped at his face and turned to look his son in the eyes. "Castiel I-I'm dying. I have a tumor in my brain that has gone unchecked for too long and there's nothing the doctors can do. But-but I'm ok, I've accepted the inevitable. I've been seeing a therapist and she has helped me understand why acted the way I did after your mother died. She says that the real reason that I beat-" he had to stop again because he started bawling uncontrollably. He gathered himself after a moment and continued, "She said that the reason I did that to you was that, you were so much like your mother and you were a constant reminder of her after she was gone. And she was right, you are the same loving and caring person that she was and seeing you was too much for me to cope with emotionally. That coupled with the stress of her death made me lash out at you and I know it's not an excuse, son, and I could never, **ever** apologize enough but I **am** sorry. I tried to say it before but it came out wrong and that must have hurt you, too, and that was not my intention."

Castiel had long since grabbed Dean's arm in shock at what he was hearing coming from his father's mouth and he too had a trail of tears coming down his face, spewing from his wide eyes. "What...what are you saying? What do you want from me? Do want me to accept your apology?" Castiel had started with a whisper but had gotten louder with each sentence and his grip tighter on Dean who was slowly losing circulation in his arm.

"No, Castiel, I don't. I really don't. The only thing I want is for you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I will spend the rest of eternity hating myself for what I did to you." He hurriedly got up from the couch and made his way out of the door.

The two men turned to each other and Dean spoke first. "Cas, now, hear me out before you say anything, ok? Now...I know that he treated you worse than shit but...the first step to healing for him **and** for you is for you to follow him and accept his apology."

Castiel angrily pushed away from Dean and stood up and away from him. "How can you say that, Dean?! You know what he did to me!"

"Yes, I do," he replied as he stepped closer to a slowly retreating Castiel. He continued until he finally caught Castiel by the hips and brought their foreheads together, "I do, baby, ok? But this will consume you physically and mentally like it is doing to your father and I don't want to lose you like that. He is literally being eaten away at by this and he has found the courage to come talk you so how about you extend your arm out to him? You won't even have to say anything to him, just hug him. What do you say, sweetheart?"

Castiel took a deep breath and kissed Dean tenderly before speaking. "Thank you, Dean. I think I will."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he answered with a smile.

Castiel quickly gathered his jeans from the night before and ran out the door to catch up with his father.

* * *

Castiel ran out the door as quickly as possible and made his way out to the parking lot of the apartment complex and searched for the figure of his father. He spotted him sitting in a car a few feet away from where he was bent over in a position that led Castiel to believe that his father was crying again. He slowly made his way to the driver's side of the vehicle and tapped at the window lightly. His father jumped at the noise and gained a confused look on his face as he opened the door. "Cas-Castiel. What are you doing here?" he asked as he stepped out of the car.

Castiel knows that Dean said he wouldn't have to speak but he felt compelled to say something anyway. "I came here, father, to say that I forgive you." With that, Castiel pulled his father into a tight embrace. He could hear his father gasp in surprise and felt his arms come around and hold him as well.

"I love you so much, Castiel. So, so much. You are so giving...I don't deserve this," he said through a cracked voice.

"Dean said that this is the first step towards healing for the both of us and I think he's right. But I am also doing this for mother. She has watched her family break almost beyond repair and we owe it to her memory to salvage what we can. It won't be easy, but for her and for the rest of the family...we can do this. I...I love you, father. Despite the things we've been through, I could never say with absolute conviction that I hated you. A part of me knew that your actions were affected by mother's death and it was difficult to deal with and we had to cope somehow. But I forgive you, father. I do."

They held each other in silence before Aaron spoke, "You know, that Dean character...I approve. I don't think you could have found someone that loves you more than he does. I wish you both happiness."

Castiel smiles and nods, "Thank you, father. You have no idea what that means to me."

Castiel and his father stood outside hugging for a while longer before they said their goodbyes. His father waited for Castiel to go back inside before finally driving off and felt his heart clench again when he saw the tattoo on his son's retreating back. _He really is an angel, that boy._

* * *

Author's Note #2:

What do you think guys? :D I really am sorry that I took so long to get this done but I like how it turned out. I should have a new chapter up some time next week! :))


	26. Good Morning, Sunshine

Author's Note #1: Not gonna lie people, I laugh as I type the stuff that Gabriel says. I am astounded by my own hilarity quite often XD

* * *

Chapter 25: Good Morning, Sunshine

Sam is sitting in the middle of the living room which is where he slept since he had refused to sleep in the same room as Gabriel and couldn't justify sleeping in Castiel's room. He was staring at his phone at the last text he got from his brother and was still mulling everything over.

"Fuck it. He's cute, I love him, let's go wake him up," he says out loud to himself with a grin. He saunters over to his boyfriend's bedroom after undressing down to his underwear and slowly opened up the bedroom door and almost laughed at the overflowing trash can filled with candy wrappers. He crept closer and closer to Gabriel and right before he made it to the bed, Gabriel turned around with a smug look on his face.

"So, Sammykins...were you planning on taking a girl's dignity? I'll have you know, I haven't had one in years," he said with a smirk.

"Dammit! Was I that loud?"

"Nope, I've just been awake for a bit fantasizing. And judging by your lack of dress, I'm thinking I was right in assuming what you came in here for," he said smugly.

"I..see I was..." stuttered Sam nervously.

"I was right, wasn't I? Well, come here ya big Moose, lay it on me. And I do mean literally, sweet cheeks. Been waiting to get a piece of you for a long time."

"You are incorrigible, you know that?" said Sam as he positioned himself over Gabriel on the bed.

"If that's nerd code for "horny as hell" then, yeah, totally."

"I think the street term for that would be 'thirsty.'"

"Well, good thing I've got me a nice, tall glass of water, then. With attached straw even," retorted Gabriel as he reached a hand down to cup Sam through his underwear causing him to shudder and groan. Sam moved so that he could pull the covers off and gave his boyfriend a look when saw that he was already fully undressed.

"Do you usually sleep in the nude, Gabe?"

"I did say that I was fantasizing, right? That's about as a subtle as I get."

Sam grinned as he came in for a quick peck on the lips then moved towards Gabriel's ear to whisper, "And just what were you fantasizing about, babe?" he said as licked an earlobe.

"Well, let's see...I was picturing taking you in my mouth and showing you this neat little ability I have *coughnogagreflexcough*. You popped in here just as I getting to the part where I was stretching myself open pretending it was you," he said as he nibbled on Sam's ear. _  
_

"Holy shit, Gabe. That's-that's fuckin' hot, baby," Sam shuddered as he pictured Gabriel doing those things to himself.

"Oh, you don't know hot yet, Sammy. I've got a fire in me that'll burn you. Buuuut maybe you're not ready for it yet," said Gabriel as he abruptly pushed Sam off of him and got off the bed.

"Wait...what? Where are you going?" asked Sam confused and slightly ticked. Gabriel is up to something, he knows it.

"Well, you did say that we've got to wine and dine before you drill the ever living shit out of me so I thought I'd get dressed so we can go somewhere." Gabriel turned towards his closet and laughed to himself, making sure that he didn't shake to give his intentions away. He was going to have his cake and eat it too, he just needed to get Sam to the point where the only things he was interested in eating were in this bedroom.

Sam laid back on the bed and sighed. He knew exactly what Gabriel was getting at and if he were a bigger man (metaphorically speaking) he would feign ignorance and go along with the Gabriel's scheme just for the hell it to see who would crack first. But he isn't. So he won't. "Gabe?"

"Yeah?" he answered from the closet.

"Get the **fuck** outta that closet and get over here."

"If anyone needs to come out the closet, it's you, Sammy-boy."

"I'm only gay for you, Gabe, so consider yourself lucky. Now, are you going to show me this little talent of yours or not?"

Gabriel smirked as he made his way back towards the bed. "Sure thing, Samoose." Gabriel wasted no time in unsheathing Sam from his underwear and promptly jerking him to full attention. "That's a good little, well big, soldier you've got here, Sam. He's about to go through the most rigorous obstacle course of his life...let's see what kind of stamina he has." Gabriel smirked seductively and took all of Sam's member into his mouth in one swift movement and immediately started a barrage that Sam knew wouldn't allow him to last long.

"Holy-Gabe! Damn, baby," he gasped hummed a response and was working Sam to completion enthusiastically; swallowing around his cock periodically, and fondling his balls in his hands. "Fuck, Gabe! Shit, baby, I'm not gonna make it much longer if you keep doing that." Gabriel pulled off Sam's member with an audible pop and used his hand to finish him off. He held his mouth wide open and caught what he could in his mouth.

"Now, that's the best salute I've ever seen coming in my direction," he said with a smirk after he swallowed most of Sam's load. He chuckled a little at how raggedly his boyfriend was breathing. "Are you ok there, kiddo?" he asked concerned.

Sam sat up on his elbows and looked Gabriel in the eyes before answering, "Gabe. Speaking modestly, I'm a pretty big guy. How in the hell did you manage not to choke?"

"Well, to quote Lady Gaga...I was born this way. Never had a gag reflex. I mean, you've seen me eating lollipops before."

"Yeah," he said as though reminiscing. "You're not going to be able to eat those in public anymore."

"Why not?"

"I won't be able to keep my composure."

"You just opened Pandora's box there, Sam."

"...fuck..." said Sam as he covered his face.

"Now, that brings to mind a little something..." said Gabriel with a smirk. He started crawling towards Sam on the bed. Sam felt his member give an excited twitch at the thought of what they were about to do.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Get over here and find out, kid."

"Gabe. Get ready for the ride of your life."

Just as Sam was getting ready to "pounce", Gabriel stopped him with a hand to the chest. "Actually, I was thinking,** you'd** be the one to enjoy the ride..."

"Wait...I thought..." Sam was confused, he thought he was going to be, you know, the "top." He's never been in a gay relationship before but he's not an inconsiderate lover. If Gabriel wants to be on top then he can at least give it a try.

"Honey, don't you worry, this will definitely be you inside of me...I'm just saying that I want you to lay back and let me do all the work. Now, I don't want you to think that I'm doing this because I'm afraid you'll do a bad job, I just need to show you what kind of pace I like among other things." Gabriel pulled lubricant out from under the pillow at the head of the bed and poured it onto Sam's quickly reawakening cock. "You ready, Sammy?" Before Sam could comprehend the question he was already being enveloped into Gabriel's entrance, inch by glorious inch. "Fuck, Sammy, gonna take some getting used to your size. Mmmm..." After sparing a moment to adjust to the intrusion, Gabriel set a relentless pace that had them both writhing. Sam is thoroughly ruined for sex with anyone else. It was rough, it was passionate, it was heat, and it was all encompassing. Never had either one of them made love like that before.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Alrighty guys! Let me know what you think! This story will be ending very soon! It's a very sad prospect indeed! But I have another story that has been brewing in my mind for so very long and it will boil over if I don't get to writing it very soon. I still need to go back and perfect this before I write my epilogue like I had promised so stay tuned! :) And Dusk, don't forget my challenge to you! ;D I've been giving that story some thought and I want to write it before I write my next multi-chapter story :)


	27. Epilogue

I am so absolutely sorry my loves! I have been busy for a few weeks with work and taking my finals but I am DONE! I have gone back and fixed things here and there throughout the story as well which accounts for much of my absence. I think over all, I've added about 1500-2000 words . It was not my intention lol and I made a few changes to the some of dialogue to help the flow better :) I also have to admit that I think I drew this out because although I wanted to get started on my new story...I couldn't bring myself to depart with this one :'( Please hang in there as I write this final chapter :(

* * *

Epilogue

A few months later:

Dean is driving on his way to start his shift at the bar when his phone rings. He smiles wide when he sees that it's Castiel calling him. "Hey, kitten, how are you?" he asks with his voice dripping in testosterone. He hasn't seen his baby all day and he needs a little thrill to get him through work.

"Kitten? Why 'kitten'?" asks Castiel confused, thoroughly ruining the moment that Dean had in mind.

"Hmm...it must be because of the way you purr when I rub your belly after we've had a good long f-"

"I-I-I do not!" Dean could feel Castiel's blush through the phone.

"I've got a video for proof!" (He's not lying, he really does. Castiel is just laying there with a blissed out smile on his face, his hair looking like he's been on the roller coaster ride of his life with the sheet barely meeting his hips. The sunset was coming in through the window behind the headboard of the bed and Dean is lazily rubbing his boyfriend's belly while discreetly taking a video on his phone. The light purrs are barely audible but no less adorable.)

"REMOVE IT, DEAN!"

"No! It's adorable!"

"...just make sure no one else sees it. _Especially Gabriel. _He would use it against me," Castiel says after a moment of nervous panic.

"Alright, alright."

"I mean it, Dean! If I find out that someone else has seen it, I will withhold coitus from you for a month. And you will sleep on the couch for two."

"That's harsh!" he yells.

"I must be certain that you will not divulge this to anyone."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't. Hell, I wouldn't last a day without that perky little ass of yours."

"..."

"Cas, stop."

"Stop what?"

"You're letting that sadistic side of you think."

"What ever do you mean?" he asked mockingly.

"You're thinking about seeing how long it would take for me to beg. I ain't a dog for you to toy with."

"I beg to differ," said Castiel as he hung up. Dean shivered and he's not sure it's out of fear or lust. He doesn't even know what Castiel called for to begin with.

* * *

As soon as Dean gets home at 4 in the morning, he gets ready for bed. He walks across the living room into the bedroom he now shares with Castiel (Sam has since moved in with Gabriel) and he undresses into his underwear and settles in the bed next to his angel. Said being is now stirring next to him.

"Shhh, baby, it's alright. It's just me, go back to sleep," says Dean as he runs a comforting hand down Castiel's side. The smaller man merely nods and falls back to sleep and Dean immediately slips into a deep slumber. The next thing he knows, Dean is awakened by labored breathing and he quickly opens his eyes thinking that something is wrong with his darlin'. That's when he realizes he has a very precarious looking boyfriend hovering over him, opening himself up with his fingers.

"D-Dean..." he pants while trying to keep his balance above Dean.

"Holy shit, baby, what're you doing?" asks Dean as he becomes more aware and aroused at the sight before him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Castel asked almost angrily.

" What I meant to ask was 'D'you need some help?'" Dean smirks.

"Actually...the only thing I require is your cock. Your being conscious is optional. You may resume your slumber."

"I can_not_ go back to sleep after seeing you all hot and bothered like this. What's got you so worked up, baby?"

Castiel could no longer keep eye contact and even the in the low light of morning, Dean could see the blush creep along the smaller man's cheeks.

"I woke up to you making very incriminating sounds in your sleep and I was unable to regain unconsciousness and found myself increasingly aroused."

"Yeah...I was totally dreaming about sexin' you up real good," replied Dean after he thought about his dream.

"Yes, as was evident by your moaning of my name whilst rutting against my backside."

"Well, now that we're both 'up', how about we finish this dream of mine? It was the 1800s, you were a sexy professor and I was a rogue cowboy that blew into town to see his little bro..." Dean stopped when he saw that Castiel was getting even more flustered. "Is...is the thought of me being a cowboy turning you on, sweetheart?" He was down right whimpering now as he nodded frantically. "Well, that's a kink we're gonna have to explore later," Dean continued with a wink.

* * *

"Baby?" began Dean after they had been resting for a bit.

"Yes, Dean?"

"What do you say to us going out somewhere extra special tonight? I want you to think of the most expensive restaurant here in town and call in to make reservations."

While Dean was speaking, Castiel turned towards him, squinted his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. He cannot fathom Dean's intentions from strictly observing his face and asks, "Is there a reason for us to celebrate?"

Dean avoided looking him in the eye for a moment before answering, "Nah, man. Just...I just feel like splurging on you. Can't a man spoil his boyfriend?"

"There is that Italian restaurant that we...had our little scene in," Castiel suggested. "Maybe they have forgotten about it by now? I will make the reservations later. For now I wish to rest." As Castiel finishes his statement he snuggles up to Dean's side and laid his head on his boyfriend's chest.

* * *

Later on that evening found both men in their best suits and heading on their way out of the apartment towards the restaurant. Upon arrival, they were seated in a secluded corner where the lighting gave the air a romantic flair.

"Alright, baby, get whatever you want. Doesn't matter how much it costs, ok? Daddy's paying today."

"Alright..." answered Castiel with a suspicious glance towards Dean.

Throughout the evening, Castiel noticed that Dean was seemingly getting more and more nervous and it was starting to put him on edge. He was getting flustered with worry and just as he was going to ask what was bothering the green eyed man, he was interrupted.

"Listen, Cas, I-...I'm not sure how to say this.I've been feeling this way for a while now, actually..." Dean paused briefly and took a shaky breath before continuing, "I love you a lot and you've been the perfect boyfriend but...it's not enough anymore..." Castiel feels as if he is having an out of body experience as he listens to Dean. Suddenly the tension in the air that has been culminating since their arrival is weighing on Castiel's mind and he can't help but think the worst. Is Dean trying to break up with him? If so, this has to be the most unorthodox way to do it. He can feel his heart breaking and tears gathering at his eyes as he looks at his boyfriend.

"Dean...are...are you breaking up with me?" he asks shakily.

"What?! Cas, what the hell makes you think that I'm gonna break up with you? Shit, you're crying, sweetheart, I'm sorry," said Dean as he brought his had across to brush away the wayward tears that had managed to find their way down that gorgeous face.

"Well, what else am I supposed to think when you say 'it's not enough anymore?'" asks Castiel a little heatedly. He's trying to keep his voice down because he doesn't want to cause a scene but it's getting difficult. He has no idea what Dean is trying to say but it can't be good if he's this nervous.

"Now, hold on, angel, you didn't let me finish talking. So hear me out, ok?" Dean takes a deep breath and mentally steels himself before he speaks again. He could have started his speech better but he was nervous and had forgotten what it is that he was trying to say and had just said what came to mind first. _Here goes nothing._ "Cas, what I'm trying to say is that...I don't want to be _just_ your boyfriend anymore. We have been together for only a few months but you've been on my mind for a year to the day. That's why I picked tonight to take you out, sweetheart, because it was exactly a year ago that I saw you for the first time and changed my life forever. And...I want to keep making changes with you, baby, until the day I die. Will you marry me?" As Dean finished he his speech, he had slowly made his way out of the booth they were seated in and got down on one knee as he pulled out a small velvet box. In it was a simple, silver band with "C+D" engraved on it.

Castiel gasped in surprise and was at a loss for words. Dean wanted to marry him? _Would I make a good husband?!_ Before he could panic, Castiel looked right into Dean's eyes and saw the nervousness and the love and devotion running deep through them and he knew there was only one answer for him. He stood from his chair, grabbed Dean up by his tie and kissed him more passionately than he ever has. "Yes, Dean. My answer is yes," he said as he pulled away. Both were beaming with happiness and it was then that they noticed that the entire restaurant was clapping and cheering for the two of them.

* * *

"Dean?" whispers Castiel. The two were laying in bed now, cuddling after another "celebration."

"Yes?"

"We have to tell Gabriel and Sam about our engagement."

"Oh...they already know. I...even called your called your dad to ask permission and he gave his blessing wholeheartedly."

Castiel turned so he was still in Dean's arms but was now facing him. "Did he really?" he asked incredulously.

"He really did, sweetheart. I even got the usual speech fathers give when they don't want their little girl's heart broken. It was both heart warming and scary," Dean chuckled.

Castiel couldn't keep the smile from his face nor the warm feeling out of his heart as he drifted into peaceful sleep.

* * *

Author's note #2:

It's finally finished! AH! I'm going to miss this! But I do have some good news, I will be writing a tiny companion piece. It'll be about the dream that Dean had. I just have to write it, it's too HAWT not to. I will also be cranking out another one shot for the challenge with my darling Dusk as well. I have a lot of one shots my fingers are itching to write, I just don't know if I should do them all at once, or start my next long fic. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :')


End file.
